Intended Target
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Annual Halloween story: A serial killer's on the loose. The victims are all 5' to 5'7, brown eyes, long brown hair. To make matters worse four friends are being stalked. With letters, photos, phones calls and threats, will the stalker get too close? Is the stalker and the killer one in the same? What happens when tragedy strikes and the girls pay the ultimate price? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Normally we post just a one shot around 15K word count, but this year you're getting more of a full story. At over 40K word count it will post over a few days, but will be complete before Halloween.**

**All things Twilight Saga related, belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in the very out of character way we use her character names. The storyline of Intended Target belongs to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

**Huge thanks goes out to all the people who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, **LaPumukl, and Jess2002**.**

**Nikky and I, wish you all a happy and safe Halloween, Kasi~**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: A serial killer's on the loose. The victims are all 5' to 5'7, brown eyes, long brown hair. To make matters worse four friends are being stalked. With letters, photos, phones calls and threats, will the stalker get too close? Is the stalker and the killer one in the same? What happens when tragedy strikes and the girls pay the ultimate price? Annual Halloween story, all human.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Stalker POV**

_I will have her, no matter the cost. I watch her as she is doing her meaningless job, and it makes me smile. I've made sure she didn't receive the letters of other job offers; I need her to be in this meaningless profession. I enjoy watching her be a server, and I want her to soon be my server. I don't know what it is about her, but she will be mine and mine only. For now I will bide my time, but when the time is right she will relinquish all control to me. I continue to watch her do her meaningless job for a while as I think over how things will be soon. I look around – still feeling like someone is watching me, but I know I'm too smart for that. I figure I should go and eat now, so I make my way into The Coffee Shoppe._

**BPOV**

I think about my job as I clean the counter. I am twenty-one and have just completed my degree in elementary education, specializing in special education, just three months ago. Sadly, this job as a waitress at The Coffee Shoppe has been the only job I could find so far. Thanks to my good friend and roommate, Angela, I got this job.

Angela just graduated as well, and her degree is in teaching: specializing in science. Angela has worked here since she started college, thankfully she got me hired here. The buzzer on the door alerts me to someone entering. I look up as a man the others call _the creepy guy_ walks in.

"Damn, he's sitting at one of my tables," Angela says with a sigh.

"Do you want me to serve him, and you can take your break?"

She sighs nodding. "Thanks, Bella," she says as she glances at the guy once more before running out.

I pick up my notepad and pen and walk to the table, the whole time he's watching my every movement.

I give a smile as I approach the table, where _the creepy guy_ is sitting. "Hi, what can I get for you?" I ask him with my normal friendly waitress attitude.

"Isn't this Angela's table?"

"It is, but she's on her break, so I'm covering her tables for her, until she returns. So, what can I get for you, Sir?"

"I'll have my usual, Bella."

I nod at him, but feel a little uneasy over the fact he knew my nickname. The owners here use your given first name on your nametag; they say it helps keep the riff raff away. Somehow he knows I prefer to be called Bella. I know this is one of the reasons the others find him creepy, because without being told my nickname, he knew it.

I walk away but still feel his eyes on my back. I make quick work at filling his order. I'm just about done when again the door buzzer sounds alerting me of another customer. I glance up seeing Sam walk in and I give him a smile.

"Hi, baby," he says leaning over the counter to kiss me. "How are things going?"

"Good, I just need to give this to a customer," I say walking back to _the creepy guy's_ table with his food. This time I notice, he's not looking at me, but glaring at Sam.

"Is there anything else, Sir?" I ask setting down his plate and cup.

"Call me Edward," he says without looking my way.

"Thanks, Edward, I'll be right over there. If you need anything, let me know." I shake my head as I walk back to Sam. I sit down and sigh, I've been on my feet all day and it's a killer.

"Have you had lunch yet?" I shake my head at him and he frowns a little.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a caring manner.

"I've still not heard anything from that school I interviewed for – Sunflower." I pout a little lost in thought because the interview seemed to have gone extraordinarily well. "Anyway, what would you like to eat?"

He tells me and I quickly make it and my own lunch. I check on _creepy guy_ and see that he seems to just be watching people as they walk past the window. I still can't shake the feeling that he's still watching me. I shake it off and sit down at the table Sam got for us.

"You know, baby, you could stop working here and move in with me. I could be your sugar daddy," he says wiggling his eyebrows at me. I chuckle and smile at him – this is one of the reasons I'm still with him after six months.

I do care for Sam and he makes me smile, laugh, and by God he's good to me. And, let's not forget the bedroom stuff, that's been great, too. Sadly, I can't say that I love him, as in the kind a girl should have for a long-term, steady guy. I care about him, but no matter how much I wish I was, I'm not in love with him.

I met Sam three years ago when I first came here to go to college. He has his own IT business and does cheap computer and laptop repairs for the students at the nearby colleges. I was a frequent visitor to his business, because technology and I just do not get along well.

Anyway, we became friends and last year he asked me out. I turned him down, and things were a little awkward for a bit, but they seemed to sort themselves out. You may ask what changed for me to date him after that; well seven months ago, I was coming home and was attacked. I'm not sure what all happened, I just remember getting hit on the back of the head. I woke up in the hospital with Sam holding my hand. It turns out a homeless man named James was behind my attack. Sam was on his way home and saved me from getting badly beaten up in the process. I latched onto Sam after the attack and we fell into a dating relationship soon after.

"I really liked Sunflower and the job is exactly what I have always wanted," I say sadly.

"I am sorry, baby."

I shrug a little.

"What isn't for you will not hold you back, right?"

"Right."

"Sam, Bella," I hear suddenly and I jump turning to see _the creepy guy,_ Edward, standing there. "Bella, I've left my payment on the table – keep the change."

I nod not knowing what to say, and watch him with an open mouth as he walks out the door.

"Do you know him?" I ask turning to Sam, after I find my voice.

"Yes and no. He lives next door to me. You know the house that looks unlived in?"

I know the house he's talking about – it always freaks me out, and I may know why, now.

"It's a shame, really. That house could be really something nice, but it's rather run down right now. Okay, baby, I need to get back to work." He kisses my cheek as he stands.

I clean the table and then move to creep-ward's table. I see he's left twenty dollars – that's like a thirteen dollar tip. I pick up the napkin seeing something is written on it.

'_He watches her with overwhelming evil intent. Who will save her when the devil rages?'_

What kind of shit is this? I shake my head and drop the napkin onto the tray. I dump the trash into the garbage and hand the dishes to the dishwasher.

"Sorry, Bella, Jessica called and I couldn't get her to shut up."

I chuckle and nod at Angela. I know all too well what Jessica's like when she starts running off at the mouth.

"She wants us to hit the nightlife tonight."

As I nod at her to say that I'm in, Angela grins bouncing up and down.

I have my little black dress on and my tallest stiletto heels. I'm just checking over my hair and makeup as Angela walks into our shared living room.

"You look great, Bells," she says hugging me from behind. "Have you told Sam about going out tonight with us girls?"

"Yeah, he said to be careful and call him if we have any problems," I sigh and nod. I hate that I feel as if I should tell him, because it's like seeking parental permission all over again.

Angela and I used to hold a dinner party every other Friday, and then on the Saturday, we would go out to the bars. Ever since the attack I've found it hard to go out. It took Angela, Jessica and Lauren four months to talk me into having another dinner party at the apartment. After the dinner party, it was an additional month before I hit the bars with them. I have only had two dinner parties and been out once since the attack, but it's getting easier for me. As I think about it, I bite my lip starting to feel the uneasiness that has held me back.

"Bella, don't worry, nothing will happen; we have rules now!"

I nod knowing that after my experience, no matter how short a walk home it is, if one of us goes we all go together. If we're far from home, we always take a cab and try to get a female driver.

"Come on, Bells, everyone will be waiting on us," Angela says linking her arm with mine as we walk out.

It's a short walk to the first bar and I feel more relaxed by the time we enter.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're here!" Jessica shrieks as she hugs me tight. "Come on, girls, I have shots waiting for us."

She drags both Angela and me over to the table that she left Lauren guarding. After hugging Lauren, I sit down.

"Here's to the Brownies," Jess says loudly raising her shot glass.

Lauren, Jessica, Angela and I have all known each other since we started kindergarten. We became friends and were referred to as the _Brownies_ by our classmates. We always hung out together and it was like we had our own little pack, not to mention we all have brown hair and eyes. The only big difference between us is I'm shorter than the other three girls by two inches. But when I have my high heels on, you can't really tell.

We are three drinks and two shots in at the third bar and I'm starting to relax.

"Hot guy, ten o'clock, checking you out, Angela," Lauren says on a giggle.

Angela and I both turn to see a man around five-foot-ten, dark hair looking our way.

"He's nice to look at," I say wiggling my brow at my friend before taking a drink of my cocktail.

"Hey now, you have a man," Angela says to me, but she's still watching the man.

"Hi, I'm Ben," he says when he approaches Angela.

I turn a little seeing he's standing close to my friend.

"Hi, Ben, I'm Angela, and these are my friends: Bella, Jessica and Lauren."

"Hi, girls," he says giving us a little wave. "Angela, would you join me on the dance floor?" he asks shyly.

Angela nods at him with a grin. "I would love to, but can you give me a second to talk to my friends?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over there," he says pointing about five feet from us before walking away shyly.

Angela picks up her Budweiser and downs the last of it before giving us a smirk. "Oh, I'm going to eat this boy alive," she chuckles straightening her dress and pushing up her girls.

We all chuckle as she walks away and grabs Ben's hand. All too soon, all my girls are out on the floor dancing and I am heading to the ladies room alone.

I'm almost there when my foot catches on something and I stumble forward. A shrieking sound escapes my mouth as the floor comes toward my face. Instead of meeting the ground, someone's arms wrap around me. My whole body zings with the rush of a static-like electricity feeling. It's so warm and inviting that I almost lose myself in it.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I'm in a bit of shock hearing creep-ward's voice and my body stiffens. The odd sensation of electrical current continues to zip and zap its way through my body where he's touching me.

"Yes?" I say questioningly.

His soft breath hits my neck reminding me again that his arms are still around me. I look around seeing we're in the hallway where the restrooms are. Of course this means we're out of view to the people that are drinking and dancing in the main part of the bar.

"Can you let me go?" I say starting to shake slightly as thoughts of my attack come rushing through my mind.

"Sure, I'm sorry," he says moving his hands.

I turn so I can face him. "Why are you here?" I ask.

"Research," he says quickly.

"What research could you possibly be doing in a bar?" I ask. The words are out of my mouth as soon as they were in my head, and even I could hear the harshness in my voice.

"You'd be surprised. Have a good evening, Bella," Edward says dropping his head and walking away.

The guilt hits me right away. I was never raised to be nasty to someone, let alone someone I didn't know. Just because he's a little creepy doesn't mean I should be cruel to him. "Cre—" I thank God I'm able to stop the word before it's out my mouth. "Edward," I say quickly.

He stops and turns and just looks at me.

"I'm sorry, you sort of scared me. I know that it's no excuse for my behavior, but I am sorry."

Edward nods and turns moving off again.

"Do you want to have a drink with me?" Again the words are out of my mouth just as they enter my head.

Edward stops and looks back at me. "You want to have a drink with me?" Edward asks sounding a bit shocked.

"Well, yeah. You know as a way to say I'm sorry and thank you."

Edward nods at me and leans on the wall. I walk toward him and he tilts his head at me.

"Bella, weren't you heading to the ladies room?"

I feel my face heat up as I remember what brought me to this hallway.

"Oh, yeah, I was, be right back."

"Take your time and wash your hands," Edward says.

I take care of my business and wash my hands, finding his comment about it odd. I walk back out to the hallway and find Edward sitting on the floor furiously writing on a notepad.

"Edward," I say softly and his eyes spring to mine. I'm not sure if it's the fact that the light in the hallway is brighter than the bar or his glasses, but his eyes are so clear. He has the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen.

The minutes seem to pass by with us looking in each other's eyes. All of a sudden he jumps up and I watch as he swallows. "_Ispirazione_," slips almost silently from his lips.

"Huh?" I question in an unladylike fashion.

"Nothing, um, let's go get that drink."

Edward starts to walk toward the bar, and I have to power walk to keep up with him.

"Can I have Budweiser, glass bottle, please and lemonade," Edward says handing the bartender a ten.

The barman gets the bottle of Bud and glass of lemonade handing the change back to Edward.

Edward tilts his head to a nearby empty table. I walk over with him and he sits down, placing the bottle of Bud in front of me.

"You don't drink?"

"No, I'm a teetotaler."

I nod and frown. "Why?"

"I'm doing research – it's part of my work. I need my mind clear so I can do that."

I again nod at him and we fall into a silence. After a few minutes Edward clears his throat

"So what is it that brings you here tonight?"

"Just a normal night out with the girls."

"I'm surprised that Sam didn't want to tag along?"

"No, why would he, this is a girl's night?"

"Hmm," Edward hums out.

"Are you out with friends?" I ask.

"No, I don't do friendships – I'm more comfortable on my own."

_He got that right_ my inner voice says.

"Bella," Angela says sounding a little worried, "are you coming back to the table?"

"Yeah," I say standing up, but as my eyes move to Edward, he looks disappointed and upset.

"Do you want to join us?" I ask and Angela pinches my arm making me yelp.

Edward seems to dismiss it and looks behind me to my table and then to me. "No, thank you, but have a good night, Bella, Angela."

I nod and Angela pulls me away. "What would you have done if he said yes?" she asks sounding upset.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Bella, he's scary and creepy – I'm not sure how you could sit with him."

I give Angela a tight smile, thinking he wasn't so bad after all. Where I do find Edward odd, and awkward, he's not so bad, I suppose. I mean, if you think about it, from his point of view, and felt like people were standoffish or talking behind my back, I'm sure I'd come off as awkward as well. He's not nearly as creepy as he is intense. I'll have to make an effort to be a little kinder; he said he doesn't have friends, maybe he just needs one.

I get back to the table and see more people have joined my friends.

"Hey, Bella, this is Mike," Jessica says from Mike's lap, "and that's Tyler." She adds on pointing at the guy that has Lauren on his lap.

"They're friends of Ben's," Angela adds and I smile at each of them before sitting back down on my seat.

The night passes and my eyes seem to drift to where Edward's sitting. He seems to be easily hidden off in the dimness of the club. Even without being able to see his eyes I can feel them; he is looking at me. My body and mind seem to be fighting on whether this should scare me or make me feel excited.

It's just after two in the morning when we leave. We're all walking down the sidewalk together. There are always a lot of available cabs that hang out around the local bus station. We girls always take a cab home, less chance of being followed.

I'm trailing behind a little as Angela walks holding Ben's hand. Jessica's holding Mike's and Lauren is almost walking sideways, wrapped around Tyler. I jump and let out a little squeak, when there's a loud crash of something falling behind me. I turn around, and I can see there is a man on the ground, having tripped over a garbage bag. I chuckle at myself and turn to face forward again.

Moments later, and less than ten feet down the sidewalk, I get an odd feeling. The hair on the back of my neck feels like it's standing at attention. I turn around again and just from the corner of my eye I catch someone jumping into a nearby stairwell. I swallow and take deep breath. I feel myself knock into someone and I turn see a woman around my age who's clearly higher than a kite. I can smell the drugs on her clothing and her eyes are very bloodshot.

"Hey, watch where you're going lady," she slurs, staggering a little as she's digging through her handbag.

I watch her for a couple of minutes and see she's trying to draw the attention of a car to her. It's then I notice her clothing and it's really revealing. I shake my head knowing that she must be a working girl. Just as I turn back around I see someone moving in the shadows.

"_Wake me up inside,"_ echoes loudly from my purse, making me jump and my heart starts to race.

I take a deep breath as the song keeps playing; I close my eyes answering my cell.

"Hey, baby, I just wanted to see if you're in a cab yet?"

"I'm on the way, but we're not there yet. We're almost to the bus station now," I say with a smile knowing Sam cares deeply for me and my safety

"Are you okay, you sound out of breath?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some guy fell behind me and it gave me a fright," I say, as our group walks into the bus station's side door. "Okay, we're here now. We got to get out front to grab a cab. I'll call you just as soon as I get home," I tell Sam and end the call.

We walk out the front door and up toward the small platform. Lauren goes up and requests two cabs from the dispatcher.

Our cabs arrive together and the boys seem disappointed that they are not going home with us, but they do cheer up when the girls take their numbers and promise to call them.

Our driver drops off Jessica and Lauren first, and then Angela and me. We pay the cabbie, and the grandfatherly man makes sure we get inside before he pulls away. I'm happy to get inside and I kick my shoes off and head for my room. I quickly strip down to my panties and throw on a wife-beater. As soon as I'm in bed, my cell rings.

"I was just going to call," I say picking it up.

"I was worried, baby. I mean you had three guys with you that you didn't know before tonight."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

I hear him sigh. "It's okay, baby. So did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yes, it was a good time."

"I wish you were here with me – then I could watch you sleep."

"Sam, that's just a little disturbing," I chuckle out.

We carry on talking for a half hour before I'm just too tired to talk anymore. We end the call and I am soon lost in an odd kind of dream where I feel eyes on me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts on who the stalker is? Tell us what you think. **

**I know some of you are wondering what happened to Concealed Defense, the story we had said would be our Halloween story. After getting it done, one of our much trusted reader/editors informed us that it was not up to par for our other Halloween stories. It took Nikky and I less than ten days to crunch this new storyline and write it out. The editing of course took a bit longer, but we hope in the end, you'll love it. As for Concealed Defense, watch for it, because it will be starting to post as soon as this is completed. Happy reading, be sure to let us know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well we have a posting schedule for you now, one chapter a day for a total of nine chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I sit and eat my breakfast with Angela who's reading the paper.

"OH MY GOD," she yells.

I look up at her and her face is pale. "What– Ang, you're kind of scaring me?"

"Some poor girl—a suspected prostitute—was killed last night."

"Yeah, that's nothing new, like number seven in the past six months, right?" Sadly, it feels like you can't open the paper or put on the news without hearing about someone being killed, but someone is targeting hookers.

"Bella, this happened on North Bridgewater Street last night or early this morning. She was found a little after four this morning. They are placing her time of death around two to three in the morning. We were walking in the same exact area at that time last night. That is so creepy, it gives me chills."

I get up and move so I'm behind Angela, reading over her shoulder.

I sit back down feeling the shock course through me. "That's just ... wow," I say after a few minutes. My cell begins to ring and by the tune it plays, I know my dad Charlie's calling.

I accept the call by hitting the speaker button. "Morning, Papa," Angela says at the same time as I do.

This causes me to giggle and shake my head.

"Hi, baby girls, just calling to say I'm on my way over." I look at Angela who also looks a tad surprised at his words. Charlie lives a little more than four hours away from me and doesn't make casual visits, ever.

"Why are you coming for a surprise visit today?" I ask.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Just make sure the other _Brownies_ are there, too. I'll see you in about four hours." He hangs up without a goodbye, but I know he doesn't like to talk over the phone while driving, even if it's hands-free.

"I better take my shower and get off to work," I say with a sigh. "Charlie will be here for at least an hour before my shift ends, can you call Jess and Lauren?"

"Yep," Angela says.

I am about halfway through my shift when Edward walks in. When he takes a seat this time, he's at one of my tables. I walk over to him and give him a smile.

"Hi, Edward, are you wanting your usual?" I ask as he rearranges the table's contents. He only nods and I frown watching him make quick work of organizing the sugar, Sweet and Low, and Splenda packets. After they are all facing the same way and sorted, he arranges the salt and pepper shakers and the napkin dispenser. Everything is very methodical and when he's done, I can see he seems to relax a bit.

I walk away and fix his normal meal and make my own lunch as well. Once everything's on the tray, I walk back over to his table. "Do you mind if I join you for lunch today, Edward?" I ask as I place his plate and coffee down in front of him.

He stops what he's doing and just looks at me. He then gives me a little nod, and I place my food down on the table across from him. I set the tray on the table next to us and sit down.

"Did you get much research done last night?" I ask after a few minutes of silence passes.

"Yes, I did actually. It was a rather eventful night."

"Yeah," I sigh. "Oh, did you see there was another killing last night? This time it was on North Bridgewater Street, not far from the bar we were at. My friends and I must have passed by just before it happened," I say shaking my head.

"What?" Edward says sounding worried.

"Well, we left and walked down North Bridgewater Street to go to the bus station, where we grabbed a cab. We had to have walked along there around half past two. The newspaper this morning claimed investigators think she was killed between two and three this morning. I guess she could've already been killed, when we walked by. Thank God I didn't see a dead body."

"Have you told the police about this yet?" There's a hint of worry in his voice and I am not sure what it's about.

"No, why would I? I mean there were a lot of people passing by."

"Hmm," he says and then clears his throat. "Did you see anyone hanging around or looking out of place?"

I think back and remember the man that fell, and then the feeling of being watched and followed comes to mind. "Yeah, come to think about it, there were some odd feelings while we walked last night. Do you really think I should speak to the police? I mean, it could be just my mind playing tricks, too."

Edward goes to speak but the door buzzer sounds and I look up to see Sam standing there just looking at Edward and me.

"I guess I should go and sit with him," I say softly and I stand up, but Edward catches my wrist.

"Be careful, things are not always what they appear to be. My door is always open to you, just remember that. I may not be the ideal person for you to run or come to, but I will never turn you away."

I give him a nod and pick up my half-eaten lunch before making my way to the table Sam sat at.

"Why were you sitting with him?" Sam asks right away and I know by his tone he's not happy.

I shrug a little. "He's here often, and I don't know, he looks like he could do with a friend."

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. "What is it with you and strays? I think this stray may stick around longer than you intend."

I slap his arm and give him a disapproving look before glancing over at Edward who looks angry and upset. It's almost like he can hear what we're saying.

"Leave him alone – he just may need a friend."

"I know, Bells, but it doesn't have to be you."

I sigh, but hold my retort not wanting to argue. "Charlie's coming to see me and the girls. He should be here in town soon," I say changing the subject.

"Why?"

I shrug a little not knowing. "He didn't say when he was on the phone. I'm sure I'll find out when I get off of work. He wants all us girls there, too, so it could have something to do with the killings. Oh, on that note, I was telling Edward that I saw some guy on the way home; it looked like he was hiding from someone. Now after thinking about it since that girl was killed and all, I think I should tell the police."

"Why didn't you tell me that you thought someone was following you last night?" Sam asks harshly.

"I didn't think anything of it. When I was talking to Edward it came to mind," I say a little taken back over how upset he is.

"I'm sorry, baby, just ..." Sam sighs rubbing his face. "I don't want to lose you. I love you, Bella."

I cover his hand with mine and give him a smile. I hate that I can't say it back to him and I know it hurts him, but I can't bring myself to lie and say it back.

"I'll come get you after your shift and drive you home," he sighs out.

"I'm sorry, Sam, you know I care deeply about you."

Sam doesn't say anything as he stands up. He gives me a quick kiss and leaves. I sigh, picking up the mainly uneaten lunch and wrap it up knowing that I can give it to him later.

"_Bello_, if you find yourself in love with two people, choose the second person."

"Huh?" I say looking at Edward.

"If the first person was to be the love of your life you wouldn't have fallen in love with another."

I run over what he said in my head again not getting it. "Huh?"

"Hmm, how do I explain this? Sometimes we can love someone deeply, but then someone else comes along, and we find ourselves torn between someone that you know and loved for a long time, and someone that's fresh and new. You should go for the new person, because if the first person was truly yours you would never have found yourself wanting the other."

I raise my eyebrows and nod at him.

"Love can come in many shapes and sizes. Sometimes we find our one too early and we are torn from them only to get back with them when the time is right. However, we know we—well, people like you anyway—will always find the one true love."

"What about you?"

I watch as he rubs his neck. "People like me don't find love easily, and well, it's hard for others to see me as anything other than creepy or freaky."

I swallow as the guilt again hits me for secretly calling him _the creepy guy_. "You're not," I say and he shakes his head.

"It's okay, _Bello_. I'm thirty-two and have been called creepy and freaky for twenty-seven of them. I'm sort of used to it now. Anyway, here's my payment – keep the change. I'll see you here the same time tomorrow."

I look at my hand seeing another twenty; I sigh knowing I need to tell him he's over tipping me. When I look up, he's already to the door and leaving. I start to wipe down the tables when my cell rings. I pull it from my pocket and answer it without looking to see who it is.

"Hello," I say, but frown when I don't hear anything back. "Hello, Dad, is that you?" I ask and then take the cell away from my ear and see that it's an unknown number.

"Hello?" I try again.

"You're a fucking slut and you will pay for your misdeeds," an evil voice husks out.

I swallow and my mouth opens in shock, but nothing comes out.

"I'm watching you very carefully," the same voice threatens before the call disconnects.

I pull it from my ear and just stand there looking at it. I can't deal with this shit again. I was stalked for two months after my attack. It's one of the reasons I cling to Sam now. For a little while he was the only person I felt safe with. I switch my cell off knowing that anyone wanting me will call The Coffee Shoppe's main number to get me.

"Isabella?" I hear from behind me, and jump having not heard the door buzzer. I turn around seeing Alice Brandon standing there. Alice is the owner of Sunflower School, where I had my last interview. I wonder what she's doing here.

"Oh, hey, please take a seat and I'll take your order."

She sits down at the table I was cleaning. "I actually came here to see you, not eat."

I frown looking at her.

"I was hoping to change your mind, and hope I could talk you into taking the job offer."

"What? I mean, what job offer?" I question and watch as she frowns.

"I left voicemails on your home number and sent you a letter saying that you had the job. Both you and Angela were offered the positions for which you applied as a matter of fact."

"We didn't get any call or any letters, and I know for a fact that she, too, will take the job offer, if it's still a valid offer?"

Alice smiles and nods at me. "Yes, it is – why don't you both come in tomorrow around nine and we can fill out the paperwork and show you your classrooms. You'll need to be ready to start in two weeks; then school will start a week later."

I smile and nod. She jumps up and I hug her back instantly as she pulls me in. "Thank you so much," I say happily.

She chuckles as she pats my back. "No, thank you – I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I will call the owner now and let them know Angela and I will not be able to come in early in the morning."

"Okay, be at my office by nine. Call if there are any issues."

I agree and wave as she walks out the door before doing a happy dance.

The rest of my shift I have a spring in my step. I talk with my boss when she comes in. She knew Angela and I applied and was happy for us. After her assurance not to worry, I feel even better about today.

At the end of my shift, I wave to my boss when I see Sam pull up outside.

"Hi," I say excitingly as I get in. I lean over to kiss him, but something feels off. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bad day, I'm sorry," he says sounding indignant.

I nod as I buckle up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head at me. "No, it's fine, really. How was the rest of your day?" he asks.

There's a part of me that wants to tell him about the job, but the other part knows I should talk to Angela first.

"I have some news, but it can wait until later."

He gives me a curious look, but doesn't question me any further.

I am happy to see my father has arrived as I walk in the apartment and straight into his open arms.

"Hi, baby girl," he says kissing my head.

"So?" I ask and he sighs shaking his head.

"Wait until all of the girls are here first, I don't want to go through this twice."

I swallow as my heart starts to race, and I know that this is not going to be good.

I leave my dad and Sam talking as I make dinner for everyone. I'm just plating up the food as they arrive. Everyone, of course, hugs my father in greeting before sitting at the table. With Angela's help we carry everyone's plates to the table and sit down. We all look to my father and after he says grace, we tuck into our meal. While we eat there is nothing more than happy small talk around the table. Once we're done though, we all turn and face my father, knowing we need to discuss what he's here for.

"As you know, girls, there have been some killings going on around the city. Well, I'm here to talk to you all because they think they're dealing with a serial killer."

We all just look at my dad in shock.

"That's not the only thing; the girls have all been between eighteen and twenty-seven. There are some very big similarities among the victims as well. The average height has been between five-foot and five-foot-six. They all have had a petite and slim build. They all have had brown hair and eyes."

I look at my friends, feeling the fear we should all feel, because we all fit that description.

"They have no idea who's doing it, only that the killings are brutal and violent in nature."

My dad stops talking and after a minute clears his throat. "Anyway, I signed you four up for some self-defense classes, and brought you each a new canister of pepper spray."

I cover my dad's hand knowing he's worried about us.

"I would rather the four of you came home, but I know you all are too stubborn for that. So, I just want you all to promise me that you're going to watch out for each other. No walking home alone, take a cab or call a known friend for a ride. No talking to someone: man or woman who you don't know. Most of all, for the love of God, report anything strange you see or hear immediately."

We nod, having all gone quiet. I'm sure the reality of the situation is weighing heavily on each of us. I know I'm frightened. I feel Angela's hand in mine give me a squeeze.

"Oh, Angela, this may not be the best time, but I have some happy news. Alice Brandon came to see me today, it turns out we've both been offered the jobs. She wants us to come see her tomorrow at nine, and I've already cleared it with The Coffee Shoppe."

"Really?" she asks sounding truly happy.

I nod at her with a big grin, knowing I felt the same jubilation earlier myself.

"Baby girl, I'm so happy for you both," my dad says hugging us.

I look to Sam, who's smiling, but it seems a little off. We all spend the rest of the night talking and laughing about different things. It's late when Sam says he will give Lauren and Jessica a lift home. I walk them all downstairs and the girls get in the car, giving me time to say goodnight to Sam.

"I don't get why you won't let me stay over just because your dad is here," he says kissing my neck.

"My dad carries a gun and is happy thinking I'm still a pure and good little virgin girl."

Sam chuckles against my neck. "You're anything but pure, my dear, you're a very dirty girl."

I slap his chest and he just chuckles again.

"I love you being MY dirty little girl," he says running his hand down my side. He rubs down my thigh and tries to put it around his hip as he moves it back up my body. Before he can pull my leg to its intended place, I pull back looking to his car.

"Come on, Bella, they're not looking."

I sigh a little in frustration. This is one thing we do fight about. The whole matter of how much PDA is too much. For me, he was just about to cross that line of comfort and he knows it.

"It's been four weeks since I have been inside of you. Three since you let me touch you under your clothes. Two since we've done anything other than kiss," Sam moans out.

I try not to get upset, after all four weeks ago was my monthly time. Then I was sick, throwing up everywhere, which lasted almost two weeks. I have only just begun to feel better and now he tries to make me feel guilty. I hold back my anger, because fighting now is pointless. "Goodnight, Sam," I say walking away, but he catches my wrist pulling me back to him.

"I won't say I'm sorry. I've missed you and I want to show you just how much I miss you. Just because your dad's here you won't let me stay. I just wish I knew if you wanted this, too, to be with me?"

I kiss his chest feeling a little guilty about getting mad, knowing he needs reassurances from me, too. "I do, I'll come over to your place tomorrow and spend the rest of the week with you."

I watch as he smiles and nods at me in response. "I better get the girls home; I'll call you later, baby."

I watch from inside the security door as they drive off. I head back upstairs and help pull out the sleeper sofa bed for my dad to sleep on.

I lie down in my own bed and it's not long before my cell rings. I chuckle that Sam always seems to know when I've gotten into bed.

"Hi, baby," I say in my sexiest voice.

"Does your boyfriend know you answer the phone like that?" the harsh voice from earlier asks. "I'm very fucking disappointed that you switched your cell off after our last talk."

I sit up looking at my cell again showing an unknown number, but how in the hell did it ring in playing the song I set for Sam. "Who are you?" I ask boldly, while my inner voice is screaming at me to hang up.

"Shut up – who I am, is none of your fucking business, slut. Now start being a good whore or I'm going to fuck you up. I don't think the red of your blood will look good in that black dress you wore last night."

I hang up and run out to the living room shaking my dad.

"What the hell?" he asks looking at me, and then springs up. "Bella, baby ... what's wrong?"

"I got a call from someone, a guy, I think. He said he's going to fuck me up," I say and my dad frowns at me.

"Bella, take a deep breath, and sit the hell down." He pulls me to him and wraps his covers around me.

"What's going on?" I don't turn to Angela as she walks in the living room.

"I'm not sure, but could you get her a warm, sweet tea?" I hear my father say.

I don't really understand why he's asking for a warm, sweet tea for me, and he knows what's going on because I just told him.

"Here, Bella," Angela says handing me the mug of warm tea. It seems odd to me she's back so fast, didn't she just leave the room to get it? I sip it slowly with both my dad and Angela watching me.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"Fine, Daddy," I say and he kisses my head.

"Okay, I can understand you now. Start over – can you tell me again what happened?"

"Someone, a guy, called me. He said that I was slut and if I wasn't a good whore, he was going to fuck me up and the red of my blood wouldn't look good with the black dress I wore last night."

I know my dad and right now he's trying hard not to go ape shit.

"Last night we walked down the same street that the dead girl was found on this morning. Last night I felt as if someone was following me, but I was with everyone else."

My dad sighs and then looks at me. "Wait, did you go in and talk to the police?"

I shake my head at him.

"I'll take you tomorrow early, before you head to see about your job."

I nod at him. "I'll take this," he says picking up my cell from beside me. "Hopefully, we can get something off of it."

I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. "It's going be okay, baby, if this is the same asshole as last time, he will not get away from me this time."

My dad helps me back to my room, and I'm just falling asleep when my cell goes off again. I freeze up hearing the song that normally makes me smile. It cuts off and I hear my father's gentle voice talking.

"I am going to sleep with you tonight, okay?" Angela asks as she gets in bed beside me.

I smile and give her a nod. I grab hold of Angela's hand and pull to wrap her arm around me. "I miss us doing this," I say and I feel her kiss the back of my head.

"Me, too, BB," she says. I chuckle at her; it's been a long time since someone called me BB. When we girls all started hanging out together, they tagged me with the nickname, Baby Brownie, because I'm technically the smallest. I drift off to sleep in the arms of my best friend.

My father and Angela walk with me into the police station. My father flashes his badge getting us seen by two detectives right away. Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen introduce themselves to us with handshakes.

After telling them about the two calls and about feeling like I was being followed home, Jasper leaves the small room saying he'd be right back. When he returns, he looks at me with clear worry on his face.

"Bella, I'm going to show you a photo of the girl we found yesterday morning."

I nod and he places a photo on the table in front of me.

I feel myself pale knowing this is the same exact girl who I bumped into.

"That's the girl who bumped into me—or me her—just as I noticed the person off in the shadows."

Jasper sighs rubbing his face, and I look to my dad who looks worried, like he's about to run away with me.

"We need to find your stalker. Whoever they are, may be helpful to us, they may have seen the person who committed this murder."

"So, you don't think it's the same person?" I ask in shock.

"Signs are pointing that this is two different people, but I would change your number, all of the locks on your doors, and even change your normal daily routine. Try to be more observant and aware of your surroundings, when you are walking around. Try not to go anywhere alone, unless there is no other choice and be very careful."

I nod at Jasper again, and he gives me his and Emmett's direct cellphone numbers. They sadly keep my cellphone and I know that's something I will need to get replaced right away.

My dad follows Angela and me until we get outside of Sunflower's building. I give him a wave as I walk in, knowing he is heading for home.

"Angela, Bella," Alice says walking to us. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Sunflower is the most amazing school ever. It's very calming and light – there are nothing but happy colors on the walls, and everyone we meet seems to be nice and cheerful. It's clear everyone we meet enjoys working here, and for me that makes things so much better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Jasper and Emmett are detectives, and they don't think the killer and the stalker are the same. What are your thoughts?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

**Three days down, and six to go. **

****Warning for a character death in this chapter, but not a character many of you would ever lose sleep over.****

**The use of _Bello _- is NOT a typo or misspelling. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Stalker POV**

_I hate that cunt Alice, she managed to get to her and inform her of the job. Now I will have no choice but to get into the school and set up some type of surveillance there. I can't have her there and not know what she is doing, and it will be entirely too tricky to get past the existing security at the school. Getting inside will be very easy for me; however, it will not be easy to watch her without being noticed. I'll have to be very careful. _

_I pace the small area where I watch her from, and glance up when a shadow catches my eye. I do a double take, and there is nothing there. My damn mind is playing tricks on me. The way I failed to stop her from getting that job at that stupid ass school is really fucking with my mojo. I will have to work harder to make sure she feels alone and away from others. Project – make her mine, just got revamped, she won't know what hit her._

**BPOV**

It takes us most of the morning and some of the early afternoon before we're done at the school.

We smile the entire way to The Coffee Shoppe, and as we walk in Angela sighs. I frown at her and then follow the direction of where she's staring. I see they are trained on Edward. He's sitting at a table, but looks stressed out. He slowly lifts his head up, as if he could feel us looking at him. I watch as his face becomes calmer, and he gives me a smile.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as I walk to him while we were looking at each other.

"I was worried since you weren't here when I arrived. You always work on Monday, all day long, in fact – Tuesday and Thursday just in the evenings – Friday mornings and Saturday or Sunday afternoons."

I swallow over the fact he knows my shift pattern so well. I must have a look of fear on my face because his pales a little.

"Sorry, _Bello_, I just remember things—like everything actually. It doesn't seem to matter if I want to or not, I do. It just gets stored up here," he says pointing to his head.

"Then I freak out when things change out of the blue, like when you put the coffee maker near the kitchen door, and the cups went from the second shelf to the third to make room for the soup bowls. I don't really deal with change that well, without warning," he says sadly.

"I'm sorry," I say not sure what else I could say.

"It's fine; really, it's just one of many of my hang ups that people find creepy. By the way, you look nice, but then again blue is such a nice color on you."

I look down blushing. "Thank you," I say in response and then sit down at his table. "Just so you know, I'll not be working here anymore, very soon. In fact, I'm putting in my two weeks' notice today." My heart skips a beat at how sad Edward looks.

"Well, I for one am going to miss you. You're one of my favorite servers this place has."

"You'll still see me when I go to Sam's house," I say, but he looks disgusted about something.

"You could do so much better than him, you shouldn't settle for second best."

"I'm not," I say, but I hear the doubt in my own voice.

Edward just hums again. "How old are you, _Bello_?"

"Twenty-one," I answer freely.

"How many boyfriends have you had?

"Four. You?"

"None," he chuckles.

My mouth falls open and he chuckles a little more.

"How many of them were in high school?" he asks.

"Three," I say with a sigh.

"And of them, how many before you were fifteen?"

"Two," I say easily.

He chuckles again and I find it a tad offensive. "Well, at least I've dated," I say feeling a little upset.

"So have I," he defends.

"But you said none?"

"You asked how many boyfriends I've had – that is none."

I roll my eyes knowing full well he knew what I was asking. "Fine. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"None." I look at him and see he's turning a bit pink with an obvious blush. "I've dated many girls, but never had a girlfriend. My cousin seems to think it is her obligation and responsibility to find me someone that will deal with me. I have dated close to twenty women. Only half of them were worth dating more than one time. The other ten made it through one date and I knew there was no way there was going to be a second. The most dates I've had with one girl are ten, and I think she just had this odd desire to know what odd thing I would do next."

I nod feeling sorry for him because he's quite witty once you get him talking.

"So, may I ask where you'll be working?"

"I'm taking a teaching position at the Sunflower school; it's a beautiful place and I'm sure it's a perfect fit for me."

"Yes, I know the place, my cousin Jasper—who's my best friend—his girlfriend, Alice, owns it. She had me paint some pictures and murals on some of the walls."

"That was you?" I ask stunned because the pictures and murals around the school really are amazing.

"Yes," Edward says like it was nothing.

"I'm in the Rainbow Room—the rainbow with the fairies around. It all looks so magical; I'm sure the environment will be perfect for my class."

I watch as a small blush appears on his face again. "I love the Rainbow Room; it was one of my favorite ones to work on."

"Bella?" I look up at Angela, who's now in her uniform, which suddenly reminds me that I'm at work.

"Oh, shoot, sorry Angela, I'll go get ready to work. Edward, I have to get changed, have you placed you order yet?" I ask looking at the empty table.

"No, but I ran out of time."

I nod not really getting why he must come and go at set times.

"Thank you for keeping me company."

Before I can say a word he's up and walking off.

"You two looked rather friendly," Angela says sounding like she's accusing me of something.

"He's really nice, Angela, he just needed a friend."

She rolls her eyes. "You would make friends with Jack the Ripper or Ted Bundy, Bella. Hell, he could say he's a vampire and you'd still be like, I'll be your friend."

"You're being silly now, Angela," I defend.

"I know, just be careful, I don't get a good vibe from him."

"I will," I say and she hugs me. "If you give him a chance—"

Angela pulls back and glares at me, and I give her my sad face. "Oh, damn it, Swan, you and those sad eyes. Fine – for you I'll give him a chance."

I clap my hands and smile.

We're well into our shift when Jessica comes through the door looking panicked.

"I can't get a hold of Lauren, have you seen her?" I shake my head at her.

"I don't have my cell anymore, Angela?" I say questioningly turning to my co-worker and friend.

"She hasn't called me," Angela says checking her cell.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I ask.

"I haven't heard from her since before she went out for her morning run, she hasn't come home all day!"

I swallow and nod. "Okay, let's go and trace her route."

I write a _Sorry We're Closed_ note and put it on the door, knowing that we'll have to explain to my boss later.

I quickly drive not finding Lauren anywhere. We are on our route back to Jessica and Lauren's apartment when I see the flashing lights up ahead. My heart sinks with a feeling of dread, and I pull over as my eyes land on Jasper and Emmett from the police station earlier.

"I'm going to talk to them. They're the detectives I spoke to this morning. I'm sure this has nothing to do with Lauren," I say looking at Angela and Jessica who both look pale.

I walk to Jasper and Emmett, and they both look my way. "Hi Bella, what brings you over here?" Emmett says as he waves off a uniformed patrolman who was about to ask me to leave.

"Hi, this is silly and I know I should just go to the station, but I saw you and figured I'd just stop. My friend is missing. She went out for her morning run but hasn't returned all day. Do either of you know if there has been any accidents?" I ask trying to keep calm as they share a look between them.

"Can you tell us what she looks like?"

"She's about five-foot-five, slim and petite, with the same brown hair as me, only she has some high and lowlights in hers. Her eyes are brown, but a little lighter than mine.

Jasper guides me over to the side of the lane. "I am sorry to do this, Bella, but there's a huge chance the girl we just found is your friend; do you think you could identify her?"

I draw in a breath and nod. Jasper and Emmett take me to where the county coroner's van is sitting. Jasper talks to a guy and he walks to the back of the van. He opens the door and reaches in pulling out a tray-like shelf. I can see the black body bag on the shelf-like surface and my stomach turns. Emmett nods at the guy and he unzips it. Emmett stays close on one side and Jasper puts his arm around me from the other side. Being closely held between the two men the guy pulls the top open to show the victim's face.

I feel my legs go weak as I can see the look of horror and fear on my dead friend's face. My eyes are drawn to the slash marks on the front of her neck and chest. It's Lauren – she's dead. My stomach starts to turn and I leap back, turning just in time to throw up.

"Bella, is that your friend Lauren?"

I can only nod at Jasper's question as my eyes well with tears.

"We're going to need to talk to you and your friends again."

"I thought he went after working girls, she's not a working girl."

Jasper doesn't say anything. He helps me to walk back to where my vehicle is parked. I'm met with Angela and Jessica who both are sobbing the second they see me.

"No, she can't be," Jessica says wrapping her arms around me.

The next few hours just seem to float by. First, my dad calls me and says he'll come back, but I tell him not to as we will be heading home soon, anyway. It's not like there's much he can do, except sadly break the news to my friend's parents, who he knows all too well.

"Bella!" I hear Sam yell as I get out of my car at home after leaving the station a few minutes ago. As soon as I see him, I leap into his arms.

"Bella?" he says more softly this time.

"Lauren's dead," I sob out.

"What?"

"She's dead," I say again and I feel him pick me up and he carries me up the stairs.

Once we're all inside, he gets started making us something light to eat. We tell him what happened. I then have to tell him about why I don't have my cell anymore. Of course he was angry because I didn't tell him right away.

"I didn't think about it until after the person called me again. We went right to the station this morning. Then we had to sort out our new job, go to work, and then this happened," I sob out. I really don't like him being angry with me over this.

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't protect you if I don't know what's happening."

"I'm sorry," I sob again.

"Get your stuff, baby, and I'll take you home."

"What?" I ask unsure of what he's talking about.

"You said you'd spend the week with me, remember?"

"But I can't leave my girls – they need me."

"I need you, too, baby." There's a hint of harshness in his voice that makes me pull back a little.

"You can stay over if you want, but I'm staying here," I say and I hear him sigh.

"I'll need to go and get my stuff. I'll be back soon."

I walk behind him to the door, which he opens and walks out without saying anything else. I roll my eyes and go to the sofa and sit with my friends pulling them in for a hug.

"She can't be dead, you have to be mistaken," Jess cries.

"I wish I was, Jess," I say kissing her head.

"Come on, why don't we go to my room and lie down?" Jessica nods and we all get washed and changed for bed.

As we lie down in my bed, we are silent, but there is an overwhelming feeling of love in the room.

I'm aware of Sam coming into my room a little later. I hear him let out a small huff before walking back out again. I let out my own sigh, but chose to stay with my girls. They have been here for me through everything and he knows that they are important to me.

The days seem to pass in a blur. Angela and I went to talk to our boss the next day, and due to the reasons, it was agreed that we didn't need to do our two weeks' notice. Once we were done talking with them, we headed back to our hometown, Forks.

We all broke down as we arrived in town. The hardest thing was when we went to see Lauren's mom and dad. They were like another set of parents to us girls, at least like an aunt and uncle.

I hear a noise like something hitting my window, and I move to it jumping back when I see Sam sitting on the branch of the tree. I slide the window open and he jumps in.

"Something wrong with the door?" I ask, and he chuckles moving to me. He starts to kiss me, and things heat up as he lays me back on the bed.

"Sam, Charlie's only in the next room," I say pushing on him a little.

"Bella, you're leaving me with blue balls here."

"I know and I'm sorry, but honestly, I'm just not in the mood."

"You never seem to be in the mood. I'm actually starting to wonder what the hell we are doing."

"Sam," I say in a huff not wanting him to leave me.

"I got you this," he says handing me a wrapped box.

I sit up and slowly open it seeing it's a new cell phone. "Thanks," I say with what sounds like frustration.

He sighs and rolls his eyes as he gets up. "Can we at least spend some time together, tomorrow?"

I nod at him knowing he's still mad at me.

"I'll pick you up at twelve, and it'll be just the two of us, yeah?"

Again I nod and he moves to the window and goes out. I sigh out in frustration and lie back down on my bed. Sleep doesn't come easy, and Sam acting this way is not helping either.

The next morning I am showered and up early. Sam arrives right when he said he would and drives us to Port Angeles.

"So, I was thinking we'd go to _La Bella Italia_, is that okay with you, Bella?" He poses it as a question, and even though I'd rather not go there, I agree. I know if I say _no_ he'll just be in a bad mood and act moody, so I suck it up.

He lucks out finding a parking spot right out front. After parking, he leads me into the restaurant.

"Table for two," he says to the hostess, sounding more friendly and nicer than he has so far today.

She winks and gives him a smile, before picking up two menus.

"This way, Sir," she purrs and walks in front of us swinging her hips.

"Um, excuse us, ma'am, you'll have to wait to be seated. Go on back out front and I'll seat you when I get the chance," she says to me, when she realized I was following behind Sam. She has such a fake smile, I want to claw out her eyes.

"Now, Sir, can I ask who will be joining you?"

This here is the reason I hate these places.

"Oh ... she is," Sam says chuckling like this is some big joke.

The hostess looks at me and runs her eyes up and down me. "Well, you're just a little thing aren't you?"

I nod and sit down after pulling out my own chair, since Sam is too busy to assist me. I glare at Sam who seems to be enjoying this.

"Your waitress will be right out to provide you with excellent service, Sir."

Sam just grins at me and I roll my eyes looking away from him. As I look around, my eyes fall on Edward, sitting across the room. I wonder what he's doing here of all places, and who the person is sitting across from him.

"Hi, I'm Jane, and I'll be you server today."

I turn recognizing the voice. Sure enough it's the hostess standing at our table, now wearing a little black apron.

I turn my head looking to the front, and I see that there is now a man working as the host. I roll my eyes again, and sit here quietly looking at the menu while Jane and Sam laugh and joke together. After I figure out what I'd like to eat, I place my menu on the table.

"About time you put that down and joined us," Sam says off handedly to me. He turns to Jane and turns on his fifty thousand watt smile. "Jane, dear, we'll be having the Italian butter braised strip, with the grilled vegetables and loaded twice baked potato. We want the steaks medium-rare, and we'll both have the salad with the house spiced dressing. You can bring her water, and I'll have a frosty mug of your tap ale."

I turn to him frowning; I really hate it when he orders for me like I'm some child.

"No, he can have that. I'll be having the wild mushroom stroganoff, cottage cheese and a coke, please"

The waitress looks to Sam who lets out a huff and after a minute of glaring at me, he gives her a nod and she walks away.

"I don't get why you always feel the desire to embarrass me like that."

"I was not in the mood for a huge lunch like that, and you should at least ask me what I want, you know?"

"Oh grow up, men are meant to order for their dates. Besides, you're just heated because that extremely desirable and gorgeous woman was flirting with me."

"So you knew what she was doing, and instead of telling her you're not interested, you play into it for more?" I ask hurt.

"Why shouldn't I enjoy it, at least I'm getting attention from someone. Plus, it's harmless fun; it's not like I am going to fuck her right here on the table in front of you. Although I'm sure that no one would blame me if I did, after all, it's going on FIVE weeks without sex from my ... _girlfriend_," he sneers the last word.

I stand up and glare at him before heading off to the ladies room.

I trip falling into someone. "We've got to stop meeting in the hallways for the bathrooms."

I smile when I hear Edward's voice. "Hi," I say and he gives me a sad smile.

"I'm deeply sorry to have heard about your friend."

I nod biting my lip not wanting to cry again.

"Was she from around here?"

I shake my head, but then nod, too. "Yes and no, we're not from here, but an hour's drive from here. We're all from Forks."

Edward nods and then gets a strange look on his face. "Are you here alone?"

"No, Angela and Jessica came to Forks with me. She was friends with them, too." Then it clicks on me, he's meaning here, as in the restaurant. "No, Sam's here with me," I say dully.

"Problems?" Edward asks, but there's a hint of worry in his voice.

"Some, I'm just tired I guess."

Edward rubs my arm a little and I'm about to cry. "I better go," I say pointing to the ladies restroom door.

"At least you remembered where you were going this time."

I chuckle and go to open the door only for a woman to come out. I move out of her way and look back over to Edward. I frown seeing the woman talking to him. She looks over her shoulder at me and starts to shake her head before walking away quickly. I watch Edward rub his face and then follow after her.

I spend some time in the ladies room trying to relax. I walk back out only to find the hostess—come waitress—Jane, is now sitting in my chair.

I clear my throat when I get to my table and she still sits there for at least two minutes. Right before I move to yank her out of my chair, she looks up and gives me a smirk. "Oh, look, Sammy, it's the little bit." She stands up and fixing her skirt, which was hiked up very high. "Call me sometime, big boy," she says with a wink at Sam before walking away.

I sit down and look at my meal and push it back in disgust.

"That is costing me money – you need to eat that shit, you ordered it."

I look up at Sam to tell him off and he clasps hold of my hand in my lap in anger.

"Don't embarrass me anymore than what you already have." He tightens his grip making it somewhat painful. "And, don't you fucking cry – you're an adult, act like one for once."

I swallow and nod. I have only seen Sam this mad once before. It was right after we started dating and the girls took me out for lunch, and I didn't call him first.

The rest of lunch goes by quietly and Sam again makes small talk with the waitress while ignoring me. Without saying anything to me he drives me home. I open the door and get out and shut it, but he rolls down the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the funeral. Make sure you're wearing something that is at least acceptable." With that he drives away and I walk inside my childhood home. I give everyone a small smile and head up to my room and cry.

"Bella," my dad yells and I slowly walk down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I answer back from the bottom.

"I may not have been too keen on your boyfriend in the beginning, but I must admit he's growing on me with this."

I frown at him and he points to the table where I see a large bouquet of flowers. I walk over to the table and smell them. I smile a little picking up the card and the envelope. Then I notice the very neat penmanship and the name on the card, _Bello._

I sigh knowing this isn't from Sam, it's from Edward. As I open the card I wonder how he knew where my father lived.

_Bello, there is not much someone can say that will fill the hole this loss has left you with, but I will try._

_Life is like a box of chocolates. _

I stop reading and chuckle, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

_If you laughed after that last line, I'm glad you did, but sad I missed it. However, if you didn't find it funny, then know I'm a writer not a comedian. _

_I just wanted to remind you that you're loved and your friend was loved greatly. She will be missed, but never forgotten. Life sadly moves on. It's okay to laugh and smile. From what I saw of you and your friends on your girls' night out, was not only your love for each other, but the love for life you all share._

_I didn't know Lauren, but she did seem like a wonderful woman. I'm absolutely sure she's now one of God's beautiful angels._

_I will leave you with this. _

_Those we love and lose are always connected by heartstrings into infinity. _

_That was by Terri Guillemots. I only borrowed those words to share with you, I didn't steal them._

_You creepy customer,_

_Edward~_

I shake my head and chuckle. I pick the flowers up grateful they are already in a vase and take them to my room along with the card. I sit them both down on my bedside table and bend again to smell the fragrant blooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Sam is an ass-bag, that much is clear. Lauren was killed by the killer, and Edward - the creepy customer - knows where her father lives. Things are certainly interesting, what are your thoughts?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning another character death, this time one you haven't met yet. This is the shortest chapter of all of them. Some questions and answers below. See you tomorrow.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I'm aware that I'm sleeping and having a strange dream. In my dream Edward is perched on the side of my bed looking over me. In my dream, I wake up and he tilts his head to the side. We just look at each other. Suddenly, a bang sounds, and I watch as Edward turns around with a fierce look.

"I won't let you hurt her," he snaps out with a growling sound. He turns back to me and he shakes me slightly. "Wake up, _Bello_, you're in danger."

I bolt upright, panting as my whole body gets that goose bump, eerie feeling.

Out the corner of my eye, I can see someone sitting in my rocking chair. I turn my body and turn on my lamp. Looking back, it's dim, but I swallow as I see it moving.

"DAD!" I scream afraid to move off my bed. I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my face in them. "Dad!" I yell again.

"What's wrong?" he asks from the doorway.

"I think someone was in my room," I say, looking up.

My father pulls out his small hand gun from behind him and starts to move into my room. He walks around by the rocking chair, and even kneels down looking under my bed.

"It's clear, Bella, stand at the door."

Not needing to be asked twice, I jump off the bed and almost land at the doorway. My dad moves around slowly and he's just about to walk into my closet.

"Meow," a cat howls loudly.

I leap off the ground as a cat springs out jumping past my dad and out my bedroom window, which is open. I swear I closed that, especially after dealing with Sam today, I didn't want to see him tonight.

"Stupid kitty, you almost got your head blown off," my dad grumbles out the window.

I chuckle as my heart starts to slow down.

"Bella, remember what I said about opening windows. I guess I need to get out the ladder and cut more of this tree down again."

I nod and frown knowing I didn't open it.

"It must have been the cat that spooked you, there's nothing else in here."

I nod and move back to my bed.

My dad walks over giving me a sad smile. "Are you going to be okay? I could get a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor like I did in the good old days."

I shake my head and smile at him. "I should be okay, but just keep my door open and the hall light on."

My dad gives me a nod and kisses my head. "You know where I am if you need me."

"I do," I say with a small smile.

He closes my window and then walks back out of the room with a yawn and I close my eyes. I'm just falling back asleep when I hear a creak of my window, and cold air fills my room. I pull my covers over me and roll on my side as I fall into a deeper sleep.

I wake early and get up, not feeling like eating breakfast, but I pick to make Charlie happy. I shower and do my hair, putting on my light blue dress. I rub my arms feeling cold and my eyes go to my window, seeing that it's open again.

I walk over to it, seeing the cat from last night.

"Did you open my window again?" I ask and it just bobs its head from side to side at me. "Are you hungry, you little fur ball?"

"Meow," it replies like it can actually talk to me.

I chuckle and tap the window. "I'll take that as a yes."

The cat jumps over and I pick it up closing my window and locking it. Walking downstairs with the cat, I head for the kitchen. Putting the cat down, I grab a bowl and pour some milk in it. Seeing the left over baked fish, I put some on a small plate. Placing the bowl and plate down for the cat, I watch it quietly as it inhales the offerings I gave it. Hearing the door, I look up and see Sam walking in.

"Hey, baby, did Charlie get a cat?"

I shake my head looking at him and he looks me up and down.

"Bella, what am I going do with you?" he asks rhetorically, I think.

It makes me self-conscious and I stand straighter and start to brush off my dress.

"You've got milk and cat hair all over you, and you smell like nasty fish. Go upstairs now and put on a nice black dress."

"I'm supposed to wear blue," I say and Sam frowns at me. "We agreed, long ago about this, the four of us. If one of us dies we have to wear the color the person wanted at their funeral. Lauren's color is blue, so we're all wearing blue for the funeral. Angela is the color red, pink for Jessica and yellow for mine."

Sam sighs and I can tell he is angry and frustrated. "Okay, what about that dark blue one I bought you for your birthday."

"I didn't bring it," I say, angry that he wants me to wear a dress that makes me feel like I'm someone's grandmother.

"Yeah, I know, but I put it in your luggage, because it's what's proper. Besides, as your boyfriend, you should wear it to please me."

"I wanted to wear this dress, Lauren bought it for me."

"Isabella, you can't wear this, it looks like crap!" he says pointing at my dress.

I look down and see there's a little cat hair on it, but nothing a lint roller won't fix.

"Please, baby, go change for me."

I sigh and nod moving away from him. I look back seeing Sam go to pet the cat, who hisses at him before jumping down off the table and running away. Sam mutters to himself, and I walk out heading back up to my room.

It only takes me a few minutes to get changed into the granny-looking dress. It has long sleeves and goes below my knees. The dress is overly loose, and I'm sure someone twice my size could wear it. I sigh as I pick up my jacket.

"Bel—" my dad stops mid-name as I walk through the living room door. "We need to go to Lauren's house."

I nod only a little and walk out the door. We walk the six doors down to where Lauren grew up. I am quickly joined by Angela and Jessica.

"Girls, you're riding in the first car behind her parents."

We nod as the tears fall as the cars all arrive. We get in and I close my eyes as we drive off.

I am grateful the service goes quickly. At the cemetery, I place a kiss on her casket as do Angela and Jessica before it is lowered into the ground.

It feels like it's been only days since Lauren was found murdered, but in reality it has been sixteen days. Today is Angela's and my first day at Sunflower School.

Alice had called after the funeral to say that Edward had told her about what happened, and she gave us two additional days off for bereavement.

Now, however, I feel ready to get to work. Being off of work, I found just makes me relive what I saw.

Jasper and Emmett had come by telling me that they hit a brick wall, with who it was calling my cell. They wanted me to keep my old cell and make sure I record calls with the application they put on my phone.

As for my new cell phone that Sam gave me, they don't want me to give out the number to everyone. They asked me to keep it around twenty people. I chuckled at that and told them it would be less than ten.

"Are you ready for this?" Angela asks pulling me from my thoughts and I nod at her.

Angela and I walk into the staff room and everyone looks up at us.

"I'm so glad you both made it," Alice says as she stands and moves to us. She hugs each of us one at a time before turning to address the others. "Everyone," Alice says clapping her hands so they stop talking. "These are our newest staff members, Isabella – Bella Swan and Angela Weber." She points to each of us when she says our names.

"Angela and Bella, these are your new coworkers. This is Tia Black – she's only been here a year: she's twenty-four and was the youngest until you two started."

I look Tia over and swallow a little as she fits the description, like Angela and I do, of what attracts this serial killer.

"Next up is Ben Turner—"

Both Angela and I look in shock at the guy she was dancing with on our night out. From everything that had happened, none of the girls had called any of the boys.

"He's twenty-seven. Next to him is Mike Newton, who is also twenty-seven."

"Was it Jessica?" Mike blurts out with a heartbreaking look on his face.

"No, it was Lauren," I say softly.

Mike looks a little relieved, but the sadness is still clear on his face. "I'm really sorry, if we had known, we would have come," he responds motioning his hand between himself and Ben.

I just nod at him unable to talk; if I try, I know I will break down.

"What's going on ... what are you talking about?" A blonde woman asks.

"Tanya, Bella and Angela were long-term friends with the woman that was just found killed a couple of weeks ago," Mike says.

Tanya pales a little and gives us an _'I'm sorry'_ nod.

"We met them all at a bar a few days before hand," Mike says. "She seemed like a great girl."

"I heard it's a serial killer and the police are trying to keep it all hush-hush and out of the papers," a redhead says.

"Vicky," an older lady says harshly, "mind your manners."

The redhead—Vicky— rolls her eyes a little and everyone starts talking at once.

Alice tries to get them all to quiet down without much luck. A loud wolf whistle from behind me makes me cover my ears.

"Thanks, Edward," Alice says rubbing her ears.

I turn seeing Edward standing at the door. "Anytime, _DSP_," Edward says smiling at me.

"Hi, Edward," Tia says softly.

"Good morning, Tia," Edward says softly, his head is down as if he's looking at the paper in his hand. However, I'm pretty sure his eyes are on me.

"What does everyone want for their lunch today?" he asks after a few minutes.

I watch Edward as everyone lists what they want. I frown, a little confused when I see he's not writing anything down. Instead, he's drawing a picture of a girl—a very pretty girl. I lean a little over so I can get a better look. The woman is young with fairly long hair, about mid-back. There's a wave to her hair, and it sits a little over her face. Her face is heart-shaped and she has small lips and a round nose. Her brown eyes look so warm and inviting.

"_Bello_," Edward says and I jump as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask looking around the room.

Edward chuckles, "What would you like for lunch?"

"Anything – I'm not picky," I say since I'm not sure what I want.

He nods and looks back down. "Angela," he says and I can hear her talking.

I look back down to the girl only to find Edward has turned the page and is now drawing a tree, with a cat sitting on it.

"I'll be back with your lunches later on. Call me if you need anything _DSP_."

Without saying goodbye, Edward walks out and Tanya starts to chuckle. "Jesus, Tia, you were almost drooling."

"Shut up, Tan," Tia says back.

"You like him?" Angela asks surprised to Tia, who blushes.

"He's nice, but I don't think he sees me like that."

I feel a little off knowing she likes him, more like a deep worry. This isn't the same as when I see Sam talking to other girls, this so much more painful, it's odd.

"I told you to leave it all to me and meant it. If you want to go out with him, I'll get him to go out with you. All you need to do is talk to him," Alice says kindly to Tia.

I feel my foot bounce and I'm not really sure how to take these feelings I'm having. Deep down I know Edward needs someone, and he should have someone, but I can't get over this feeling of wanting him for myself. I just don't know or understand it, and the worst part of it is, I have a boyfriend.

The morning goes by with Alice bringing us up to speed on our classroom schedules as well as handing us our student lists. About an hour before lunch, Alice has us play a few games to help us get to know each other.

The first game is the story bag. We each—without looking— pull something out of a mystery bag. Alice started the story bringing out an item and incorporating it into the story. Tia then carried on from where Alice left off in the story to bring out her item. It was interesting listening to everyone's imaginations as the bag worked its way around the room. In the end it really was quite funny and relaxing.

It was just after the mystery bag game that Edward brings in our lunch, with the help of Miss Cope, the school's secretary. Our lunches are all passed out, and everyone is laughing and enjoying their time. I get up and walk away from everyone so that I can call my dad and Sam. I promised them both, I'd let them know how my day's going.

"Forks Police Department, Sally speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Sally, it's Bella, is my dad around?"

"Sorry, honey, he's out."

Before I can say anything else she's talking again.

"That serial killer, the one they call the Brunette Butcher has killed one of our girls," Sally sobs. "The worst part is she's been lying out there for DAYS naked!"

I feel my legs go and my heart starts to race.

"All the news stations within fifty miles must have a van here, because this time the killer left a note. In the note, the killer threatens about more killings, saying something about they will get their intended target."

"Bello," Edward says touching my face and holding me up.

"Turn on the news," I say loudly and everyone just looks at me.

"The local news – turn it on," I yell.

Alice turns it on and right away my father comes into view as he walks up to a car. I watch as Jasper and Emmett get out of the car my father approached. After a moment's silence the screen is filled with the face of the on-the-scene reporter.

"The body of the young woman was found three hours ago. Unlike the other girls, this one was left with what authorities have said is a note. KOMO News has unofficially been told that the note stated the killer will continue to kill until it has its intended target."

The screen of the television splits into halves. One side shows the reporter who continues to blather on. The other half of the screen now holds the photographs of all the victims so far. Angela and I both sob out loud when they show Lauren's picture.

"We can exclusively reveal the name of the newest victim to be twenty-five-year-old Leah Clearwater."

When they say her name, they bring up a picture of the girl.

I gasp seeing the girl's photo—it's the same girl Edward was talking to when I saw him at the restaurant in Port Angeles.

I turn to look at Edward. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that it was her."

Edward looks to me and I can see that his eyes are filling up with tears.

"An insider has just told us that the note attached to the naked body said, "I will get my intended target. –Brunette Butcher." On scene for KOMO News Four, this is Gianna Lair."

"Leah!" Alice sobs and drops to the sofa. "We need to get Seth, he's going need us," Alice says getting up and walking out the staffroom.

"Who's Seth?" I ask in shock.

"Her five-year-old son," Edward says.

I cover my mouth feeling a little sick, worrying about where this little boy could be.

"I can't get through to Jasper," Alice says running back in.

"I'll get Sally to put me through to my dad," I say calling the Forks Police Department again. I look around the room seeing the once happy staff fun-day is now full of somber co-workers all sitting together watching the news. I look back to Edward, and see that my hand is in his.

"Is he your son?" I ask and Edward looks to me.

"No, she lived next door to my mom and dad. My mom watched Leah some nights so her mom could go out and work. My parents were older, and they both passed away within six months of each other. I was twenty at the time and Leah was thirteen. I didn't see her again until last year. She—" He stops talking and drops his head. "Leah's mom had disowned her and she was on her own with a four-year-old. She needed money and a place to stay for herself as well as her son. I remember my mother loving her like one of her own, and I allowed her to move into my family home."

"What about her own mom, did she still live next door?"

"No, she moved back to La Push."

I nod knowing where that was. "I'm sorry," I say again and I feel him squeeze my hand.

"Forks Police Department, Sally speaking, how may I help you?"

I pick up my cell having finally gotten through. "Hey, Sally, I need to talk to my dad. Can you please patch me through, it's important?" I say with my voice wavering a little.

"Can do, Bella, please hold."

After a couple of clicks, I hear my father's voice. "Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Dad, Leah Clearwater, the girl you just found, she had a son, Seth. Do you know where he is?"

"How did you know that? I've only just found out when Jasper and Emmett arrived?"

"Alice, my boss, knows Leah," I say sobbing again.

"Chief Swan, it's Edward Masen, I'm Emmett Cullen's cousin and Alice is Jasper Whitlock's wife. We all knew Leah and were very close to her and Seth."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but know that we are looking for Seth right now. I got to ask how did you know that it was Leah, and how did you know already that we found a body?"

"It is all over the news, Dad. They reported her name, and even told everyone about the note attached to her body."

"Shit, how was all of that leaked out? I need to go and see how the hell they found out all this information."

"Okay, due to what just happened, I think we should end today here, and I'll see you all tomorrow," Alice says, but it honestly sounds more like she's asking us.

I wrap my arms around Edward and I feel him stiffen before he moves his hands from being around me.

"I am so sorry," I say embarrassed slightly about the way I was clinging to him.

"It's not your fault, and please stay safe."

I nod at him and move. Edward gives me a weak smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So things just got even more interesting, what are your thoughts?  
><strong>

****You can find us on Facebook Groups under: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT FanFiction.****

**Answers to a few questions: (Spoiler Alert)**

**Are Sam and Bella dating?  
>Yes and Sam loves Bella, but Bella doesn't feel that love for Sam. Bella feels indebted to Sam for saving her from a stalker who attacked her.<strong>

****Is Edward, Cullen or Masen and is Edward Emmett's brother?  
>Edward is a Masen and Emmett Cullen is his cousin.<strong>**

**Will this be a HEA? (SPOILER ALERT - DON'T READ THIS ANSWER, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW. NO MORE QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS BELOW THIS, SO ONLY READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW.) **

**I cannot tell you all enough that Nikky and I are completely and certainly Bella Swan and Edward Cullen/Masen pairing, happy ever after, kind of gals and this story may be spooky and have some serious twists and turns and downright odd things in it, but us changing our stance on E&B hea, is not going to differ in this story's ending. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready for a twist or two, things are going to get really interesting now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Angela and I pack up our things and leave together to head for home.

"Bella," Angela says softly as we make our way back into our apartment, "this is starting to freak me out."

"Me, too, Ang, me, too," I say with a sigh.

I jump a little when there's a heavy knock on the door. I check the peephole and see it's Angela's brothers.

"Hi, you two," I say hugging them as I let them in. "I take it you're here to stay the night?" I ask seeing they both have backpacks with them.

"Just for the night, if that's okay?"

"Sure, that's fine with me. I'll go and stay with Sam, it's been a little while since we've had alone time. One of you can sleep in my room, and the other can have the sofa." I walk out and into my room. I pack an overnight bag and head right to Sam's.

As I pass Edward's house, I stop and look. There's a part of me that wants to go and check on him, but the other part knows I'm becoming too attached to him.

Using the key Sam gave me, I let myself into his house. I decide to make myself useful and set about making dinner for us. When six o'clock comes and goes without him showing up, I send him a text saying I'm here. I set my phone down and step away just as it rings.

"Hey, Sam," I say trying to sound upbeat.

"Miss me, slut?"

I swallow closing my eyes; this is my new phone, how did they get my number. "Who are you, and how did you get my number?"

"I got your number because your bitchy little friend gave it to me."

I shake my head, knowing the friends I gave my number to would never give my number out.

"Don't shake your head at me you BITCH!"

I swallow as I look out the kitchen window.

"That's right, I can see you, and you're going to look so good tied and gagged to my bed. You're going to serve me, be my cock slut."

I hang up and run to the front door – I open it running right into someone. I scream, and start to slap the person in front of me.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?"

I pull back seeing Sam. "He just called again; he's out on the back side of the house."

Sam looks angry and moves me back into the house.

"Stay in here and lock the door."

I shake my head at him knowing he's going to have a look.

"Yes, I'll be right back," he says kissing my head.

He walks out the back door and I lock it like he said to. I can feel my heart pounding hard in my chest and my breathing is more of a pant now.

My cell rings again and I pick it up.

"You really don't love him, do you? Sending him out to me, means you can't love him much. You're so unworthy of him."

There is a moment of silence, except for the caller's breathing.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing on my property?" I hear Sam yell.

"I am going to have some fun with lover boy now, bye."

The call gets cut off and I run out of the house in time to see a dark figure running down the street. I run into the backyard seeing Sam lying on the ground.

"Sam," I scream on a sob as I kneel next to him.

"I'm okay, baby, I think it was a homeless man."

I shake my head at him. "He called me, I heard you yelling at him," I say and Sam sighs.

"I am sorry that I let him get away."

I hug Sam, thankful he's okay.

"Come on, baby, let's get inside."

I agree, helping Sam to stand. We slowly make our way into the house. I sit him on the couch and run back into the kitchen getting some ice and the first aid kit. I tend to bump on his head, and he hums softly.

"I am sorry," he says out of the blue and I look at him.

"For what?" I ask him

"For how I behaved in Port Angeles when I took you out. You know, flirting with the waitress, being a jerk."

I shake my head and he clasps my face making me look at him. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," I say not feeling the same for him.

"It was ... I just felt a little hurt and unloved. I know that you care for me, but it would be nice to hear you say you love me, too."

I go to tell him again I'm sorry, but he carries on.

"I know, baby, and I hope one day you will feel for me what I feel for you. I guess I let it get to me. When Jane gave me attention I lapped it up, more so because you got jealous. I was angry at myself, not you."

He gives me his sad boy face and keeps blinking his eyes at me. "Do you forgive me?"

I nod at him and he leans forward kissing me. All too soon I'm lying flat on my back with him between my legs on top of me. I feel his hand run under my shirt.

"Fuck, baby, I need you now," he pants as he starts to pull my clothes off.

I jump when I hear the loud banging on the door.

"Leave it," he says and keeps kissing my neck.

"Sam, we need to answer it," I say pushing him back a little.

"Fuck, do I ever get a break?" Sam screams and the banging happens again.

"I'll get rid of them and we can take this upstairs?" Sam nods and starts to stroke himself.

The door is again being banged on.

"Hurry up, baby, and get rid of whoever it is," he says huskily.

I nod and go to the door, checking out the peephole I see that it's Jasper and Emmett.

"Sam, it's the police," I say.

"Why in the heck did you call them?"

"No, I didn't call them," I say back as I open the door.

"Hi?" I say when I open the door.

"Bella?" Jasper says in return, clearly surprised that I'm here.

"We're looking for Sam Uley?"

"He's right here, inside," I say letting them in.

"Sam, the police are here to see you," I say hoping he has had time to fix himself.

As we walk into the living room I'm happy to see that he not only fixed himself but is off the couch, too.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks politely.

"We're here to talk to you about your wife, Leah Clearwater."

I close my eyes falling to the couch.

"What the hell has she done now?" Sam says harshly. "You know that not only were we only married for six months, but we've been divorced for five years, now."

"She was found dead, earlier this morning," I hear Jasper say.

"What, let me guess, was it an overdose?" Sam asks.

"No, actually she was murdered," Emmett says, "and I think maybe we should take this downtown."

"No! What – why?" Sam yells.

"We need to remove you as a person of interest; it's all part of the normal procedures."

"I haven't done anything," Sam's voice is raised very high now and I know he's becoming angry.

"Then there should be no problem in speaking with us for a short time."

"I'm not stupid; you have to have a reason to take me downtown. I'm not some low life off the fucking street."

I jump up as Sam moves forward toward Jasper. "Sam, calm down and just go with them," I say softly placing my hand on his shoulder.

He bats my hand away and in my normal gracefulness, I trip and the movement of his elbow and my face connect, making me fall to the ground.

"HEY!" Emmett yells grabbing Sam.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asks gently and I nod covering my cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine, I tripped."

I look up at Sam to see him glaring at me.

"We do have reasons to question you. There are the six counts of assault on file that Leah Clearwater made against you. There's also the fact she has a five-year-old son that allegedly belongs to you, who's missing," Emmett says pulling Sam out of his house.

"You should call him a lawyer, he may need one," Jasper says walking out leaving me alone.

I switch on Sam's computer and sigh out that it requires a password. I pick up my cell calling Angela's brother Isaac. I know he just finished working on his law degree. I'm happy and relieved when he says he'll go down and find out if he is needed. Angela and her other brother Joshua ask me if I want to come home. I told them I want to stay here so I was here for him when he came home.

I walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water. I look up at the window. I am in shock that it's now dark outside and the window is open slightly. I stretch forward to close the window, as my hand touches the latch something jumps up onto the window ledge. I jump in the air, covering my pounding heart with my hands.

"Shit, cat," I say moving forward. I pick up the cat and close the window, making sure it's latched.

"Wait, aren't you the cat from Forks?" I say petting her. "What are you doing here?" I ask a little worried.

I pet it as I walk back into the living room. The television is off, so I flip it on for background noise. The news is on and again they're talking about Leah and her missing son. They show a family photo and I look to the cat on my lap. I look back to the news and I am in shock. Right there on the screen is Leah and a small boy, who's holding a cat. A cat that looks a lot like the one in my arms.

"Oh my God!" I say. I put the cat down and pick up my cell.

"Meow," the cat yowls at me. I look to the cat, and it runs to the kitchen. I dial Jasper and I follow her.

"Bella, we're still talking to Sam," Jasper says instead of saying hello.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"Caller ID," Jasper chuckles and I walk after the cat who is scratching at the back door like a dog who wants out does.

"I just found a cat ... well, I actually found it the first time in Forks, when it came into my bedroom one night," I say picking the cat up with my other hand.

"Okay," Jasper says impatiently.

"Jasper, it wants me to open the back door and it's scratching at it like a dog does. The oddest thing of all is it looks just like the cat that Leah's son was holding in the picture on the news. It's here at Sam's; it came in the kitchen window a few minutes ago. I'm not sure, but I think it may be Leah's cat," I say opening the curtain on the backdoor

"Molly," I hear a young voice yell out.

I look up and I see a little boy next to a tree in the backyard. I open the door and run closer to the tree, bending down to look at the child.

I can hear Jasper talking to me, but I'm too shocked to hear him as I'm looking into the face of Seth.

"Molly," Seth calls out again and I move to the boy quickly. When I'm beside him, he takes the cat from me.

"Jasper, you should get here now – Seth is here, too. He wasn't here earlier, but he is now," I say cutting whatever Jasper was saying off.

"What?" he says.

"I was holding the cat and I heard someone call it. I saw a little boy, and it's Seth, I'm almost positive. He was in the backyard under the tree, but he wasn't here earlier. There was someone here earlier though, watching me."

"Get him and go inside, now," Jasper says.

"Would you like some milk and a cookie?" I say sweetly to the child.

He nods at me. "Yes, the boogeyman wouldn't let me eat much."

I nod at him holding out my hand and he takes it holding Molly the cat in the other.

"Come on, we'll get cleaned up, too."

"No, don't clean him up, he may have some evidence on him," Jasper says. "We're on our way, sit tight."

I sigh and agree. I get inside the house and lock the door. I sit Seth down at the table and Molly lies on the chair next to him going to sleep.

"Hey, is the boogeyman going to come back for me?" Seth asks me.

I shake my head at him. "I don't think so; Jasper and Emmett will keep you safe."

"That's good, I don't like the boogeyman."

"Neither do I." I smile and clear my throat. "I'm Bella," I say holding out my hand.

"Seth," he says sadly. "Can I have my milk and cookie now?"

"Yes, you can," I say. "Do you want your milk warm or cold?"

"Warm," he says with a nod.

I work on heating up some milk, as Seth just sits at the table.

"Will I have to stay with my daddy now?"

"I'm not sure," I tell him as I sit the warm milk and cookie down.

"My daddy is nice most of the time."

"What's your dad's name?" I ask and I can feel my heart racing.

"Daddy," Seth says giving me one of those are you stupid looks.

"What did your mom call him?" I ask, swallowing and closing my eyes.

"Paul, but I only see him a little bit."

I nod again and we sit in silence for a short time as he eats his cookie.

There is a knock on the front door and Seth jumps and starts to shake. "The boogeyman is back."

I shake my head at him as another knock on the door comes. "No, sweetheart, that will be Jasper and Emmett," I say moving to the door.

Seth clasps my wrist and gives me a pleading look.

"Don't worry Seth – I won't let him hurt you."

He holds out his arms and I pick him up walking to the door. I check to see who's outside and breathe out in relief when I see Jasper there. I open the door just as he draws out his gun.

"Bella, Seth," he says and I move to let him in and Seth tries hard to hide himself under my hair.

The next few hours pass; Emmett wanted to take Seth to the hospital as Jasper takes my statement, but Seth refuses to let me go. In the end, we all went to the hospital, and as Seth was looked over while sitting on my knee, I give my statement. I was very glad when Seth was given the all clear.

It was not until I was leaving that I remembered my call and being watched earlier. I tell Jasper and Emmett and I could see them becoming more worried that I may not just have the normal everyday kind of stalker.

It's well into the morning hours when Jasper drops me back off at Sam's and informs me that Sam was allowed home a few hours ago. He had an alibi for the times in question.

I walk into the house trying to be quiet.

"So—"

I jump hearing Sam's voice coming from the darkness.

"You're only here because Angela's brothers needed your room?"

I switch on the light seeing Sam sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and many more empties around him.

"No, I was happier at leaving her alone knowing she had someone looking after her," I say moving to him.

I start to pick up the empty bottles and Sam catches my arm pulling me to him.

Before I can get a word out he is kissing me hard.

"Sam," I say pulling back when I feel his erection.

"What?" he asks harshly.

"You're drunk."

"That's not going to stop me from fucking you."

"You know I don't like to have sex when you have been drinking."

"When do you like to have sex? I mean, really, Bella, it feels like you're pulling away from me all the time. I can feel it, I'm losing you."

"You're not," I tell him.

"Prove it," he says kissing me again.

"Sam," I say and he sighs.

"Marry me?"

I swallow and look at him.

"Marry me, please, baby." As the words slip out of his mouth he falls asleep or passes out.

I blow out a breath and lay him down on the couch.

I clean up and put a blanket over him. I close my eyes hating that deep inside I'm glad he fell asleep. I'm not sure he could handle the disappointment right now, when I turn him down.

I wipe the tear that drops down my face. I don't want to break up with him. I need him and his guidance. Why can't I just love him the way he loves me?

**~*IT*~**

"Bella…"

I wake up and see Sam on the side of the bed. I look around seeing the sun shining so I know that it's now morning.

"Hey, baby," he says softly kissing my lips.

"I made breakfast."

I sit up to get out of bed, but he puts a tray in front of me. I look down seeing eggs and toast, orange juice and a single white rose.

"You didn't have to," I say and he sighs.

"I did. I never meant to hurt you," he says as he rubs the side of my face."

"I know," I tell him.

"Leah was important to me more than I would ever tell anyone including admitting it to myself. I was in shock. I was expecting them to say she was whoring herself on the street again or was found buying shit on the street."

He sighs and I watch as the tears run down his face.

"I was never in love with her, and I know I should never have asked her to marry me, but she ... I thought I could save her and it felt good to be needed."

I move the tray and hug him close to me allowing him to cry.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, not knowing what else to say. "I'm calling into work and we can talk more in a few."

I call Alice and ask if I could come in later on in the afternoon today. I'm so relieved when she tells me that she's decided to close for the day in light of everything going on. She informs me of her plans to have everyone come in for a half-day on Saturday. After hanging up, I turn back to Sam and decide it's best to just fire away.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were married?"

"I'm not married," Sam retorts.

"But you have been married and you never told me."

"It's in the past, Bella. I didn't want to go through it all again. Can we not talk about it?"

I nod at him, knowing that Sam will just get upset if I push for more information. However, one thing is clear in my mind, there is no way it was okay for him to omit this from me, he should've told me about being married previously.

"What about Seth, do you know about his dad, who his father is?"

Sam rubs his face with the palm of his hand. "No, he's not mine! It'll be proven in no time, since they MADE me take a DNA test," he says matter-of-factly.

I watch as he yawns again and I know I need a break from his attitude. "Why don't you get some more sleep and I'll wake you up for lunch?"

He grins and nods at me. "I love it when you take care of me, baby."

I lean down kissing his forehead before walking out to the living room.

Once I have the place cleaned up, I walk out and down to the local grocery store. I'm walking around the store, trying to decide what I want to pick up. I'm taken aback when my eyes land on Edward. I walk over to where he's standing, and I can tell without seeing his face he is very upset.

"Hi," I say softly and he turns around. His eyes are bloodshot and you can tell from the puffiness and dark circles he's not slept.

"Hi," he says back to me in a broken voice. "Look at all these cards to choose from. There is a card for just about everything, but what do you get for a young boy that tells him you're sorry that he'll never see his mommy again?" Edward stops talking and shakes his head, and I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to help him, Alice or you. Then there's Rose, she ..." Edward stops and kneels down, and drops all the cards he had in his hands.

I kneel on the floor hugging him as his body shakes.

"I can't imagine the brutality of things like what happened to Leah—well, I have when I'm writing but ..." Again he stops talking and I can see people are now looking our way.

"Come on, Edward, let's go and have a cup of coffee or something," I say putting all the cards that Edward dropped back up.

I help him home and into his house. I'm very surprised as to the way the inside of his house looks verses the exterior. The outside looks run down and ragged, but the inside is fresh, beautiful and well maintained.

"Oh wow, it's amazing in here," I say in surprise.

"You're not the first person to say that, but for me my house symbolizes people in general."

"Huh," I say turning and looking at him with my brow raised.

"You know how people in general see someone as ugly, but really they're beautiful inside. How many times have you come across a house that stops you in your tracks, but when you went inside, your reaction was not as pleasant as you expected?"

I nod knowing I've met some people that have questionable taste in decor.

"I like watching people, and more often than not, the ones people think are truly beautiful on the outside are not that nice on the inside. Then you have these people that don't get a second glance, but inside, those are the people who are truly beautiful." He chuckles a little.

"You seem to be one of the only ones that are able to stop people with your outer beauty as well as your inner," I say and feel my face heat up.

"I'm sorry about breaking down."

I wave him off. "She was your friend – it's okay," I sigh out biting my lip as Seth and Molly come to mind.

"Have your heard anything about Seth; how are he and Molly doing?"

Edward tilts his head at me. "How do you know who Molly is?"

"I found him outside last night, by the tree, didn't you know?"

He shakes his head picking up his cell and switching it on. I watch him press some buttons and then I hear ringing over the speaker.

"Edward, thank God, I've been trying to reach you all night and morning." Alice says, sobbing and clearly in a bit of panic.

"I just got back," Edward says and clears his throat.

"Bella found Seth and Molly; they were in Sam's backyard. That asshole better not has had anything to do with this," Alice rants and Edward looks at me frowning at little.

"Alice, Bella is here with me and you're on speaker."

"Edward," Alice scolds. "Sorry, Bella, I don't know Sam, and I'm basing my anger for him on what Leah told us about him. Anyway, thank you for finding Seth – he's been talking about you most of the morning."

"He's with you?" I ask in shock.

"No ... yes ... I mean, I'm at Rose's house and he's here. Rose is Leah's cousin and she only just moved back to Washington six months ago. The social services worker has left Seth with Rose until they're able to confirm who his father is."

"Seth said something last night about Paul being his daddy. Do you know Paul?"

I hear Alice chuckle.

"No! Paul is definitely not his father," Edward says.

I frown looking at Edward not sure how he would have known that.

"Paul is gay and married to his long-term partner, Jacob Black. Paul just likes playing the part of being a Dad to Seth. Paul and Leah were the best of friends," Alice explains.

I nod understanding a little better, and then I take a deep breath closing my eyes. "Is Sam Seth's dad?"

I open my eyes and look to Edward. He's looking at the ground and Alice is quiet, too.

"Edward?" I say questionably and he looks at me.

"Leah has always said that Seth was Sam's son. I'm sorry."

I sit down on the couch rubbing my head. I'm not sure if Sam knew or not, but this all feels like too much at once for me.

"I'll call you later, _DSP_," Edward says and hits end call. He moves and sits down beside me.

"Why do you not like Sam?" I ask turning to face Edward, as he rubs his neck.

"I was around when it all happened."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Leah left home after fighting with her mom; she was only seventeen. She found herself working on the streets to make money and was taking things to forget about sleeping with men. When she was eighteen she got a new client ..." He stops and looks at me, and I can see that he is being honest and the truth is hard for him to say. "Sam was her new client."

"Wow," I say shaking my head in confusion and stress of the situation.

"Anyway, ten months later they were married. Leah said at first he was kind and helped her. He showered her with love and made her feel wanted. I'm not sure what changed and Leah was vague when talking about all that took place. All I do know is she claimed that he hit her, more than once. She left him after only six months of marriage, begging for a divorce. The divorce was granted a year later, when Seth was just a few months old. She would've turned twenty-five the day after her death."

Edward looks right at me. "If he was to hurt you, you would leave wouldn't you?"

All I can is nod affirmatively that I would leave. "He wouldn't hit me, though, not on purpose," I say.

Edward gives me a look to say he doesn't believe me as he cups my face. "Edward, I don't know what all happened with Leah and Sam, but to only take her word for it, without asking him, is not fair. Yes, we have our ups and downs and he has been a shitty boyfriend, but I've been a shitty girlfriend, too. He has not purposely laid a hand on me; if he does then, yes, I'd leave right away."

Edward just looks at me as he rubs my chin with his thumb. Before I can stop him he leans forward and kisses me. The kiss is soft and without thinking, I move my arms up and around his neck threading fingers through his hair. Edward's hands move to my side as he pulls me closer to him and his tongue enters my mouth. I moan into the kiss and suddenly the light in my head clicks on and I realize what I am doing. I pull back looking at him in shock.

"I need to go," I say standing up disgusted with myself.

"_Bello_, wait, I'm sorry," Edward says pulling at his hair.

"No, Edward, this one's, on me, I'm the one with the boyfriend," I say trying hard not to cry again.

"He doesn't need to know, it was mistake. We just fell into it."

I know he's trying to help me not feel guilty, but I do, and I have a feeling it meant something to Edward. He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy that goes around kissing girls.

"Edward, I'm really sorry if I've led you on, but I am with Sam."

I hear Edward sigh and I walk backwards bumping into a table. I turn seeing papers fall and I bend down picking them up. I'm shocked to see that there are pictures of me in the papers.

I look up to see Edward blushing. "I have those pictures, because I have liked you since I first saw you at The Coffee Shoppe. You were the reason I started to come there every day. I just wanted to see you. It's why I call you _Bello_, because you're lovely."

I start to feel even guiltier about the kiss, knowing I've led him on.

"It's okay, and it's nice to have a crush on someone. I've never had someone have one on me before. I feel honored, and I don't want to lead you on or make you feel something I can't act on." I clasp his face and look in his eyes. "I can be your friend, Edward. I'm not sure if this will help, but if Sam was not in my life, I would date you in a heartbeat. You're such a nice guy."

I watch as Edward pulls my hand away from his cheek. He kisses my hand and gives me a smile and wink.

"Still friends?" he asks and I nod.

He sighs in what seems to be relief. "You should go before I lock you up for a few weeks—well, at least until you fall in love with me, you know the whole Stockholm syndrome?"

I chuckle a little walking backward again as Edward follows me. With my back against the door, Edward moves forward. I watch his eyes go from my lips to my eyes. His hand moves out like he's going to wrap it around me only he pulls the handle to the door instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, _Bello_."

I nod and walk out the open door, letting out a long breath I didn't realize I was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now what are your thoughts on things? I have the feeling that this may change a few minds on who is who and who is doing what in the story. Any new ideas? **


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I walk back to Sam's home and into the kitchen. Suddenly, I remember that I'd gone to the store for food. I sigh, walking back out, heading back down the block to the store.

After shopping and just picking up a few simple sandwich things, I walk back to Sam's. As I enter the house my cell rings and I answer it without checking to see who it is.

"You have been a bad slut," the voice says and I can feel my heart starting to beat harder.

"Baby," Sam says as he walks over to me.

"I wonder what he will say about you kissing other guys," the voice taunts.

"Baby, who is that on the phone?"

I'm unable to say anything to Sam.

"I am going to hurt you because of your bad slut behavior!"

Sam moves over to me and pulls the cell from my hands.

"Who the hell are you and why are you calling MY girl."

I watch as Sam gets paler as he listens to the person talk.

"I'm going to kill you for just having those thoughts, do you get me?" Sam yells before throwing my cell across the room. I watch as it hits the wall and smashes into many pieces.

"I swear when I find out who the fuck that is, I will kill the motherfucker," Sam screams loud enough to make me cover my ears.

I watch as Sam paces around a bit, and I can tell he is very agitated. "I should call Jasper and Emmett and let them know about that call," I say looking at my cell knowing that they are not going to get much from it now.

"Just leave it, Bella," Sam says when I start to pick up the pieces of the broken cell phone.

"Sam, they need to be told, they're working on finding out who it is."

"Bella, baby, they're all busy working on these killings, and I doubt that puts much – if any – time for them to find this guy. Let me take care of you, I'll find the fucker myself."

"How?" I ask, knowing I need to report this stuff.

"Bella, I work with computers and cell phones all day. I can get you a new phone that has a GPS tracer in it."

I tilt my head not sure what a GPS tracer will do. "What will that do?"

"I will be able to beam the signal back and locate him," Sam sighs like explaining it to me is beneath me. He goes on over the next ten minutes explaining what it is he wants to do. In the end I agree with Sam and tell him to do it.

Sam and I spend the afternoon and early evening together. It's a little after eight when there's another knock on the door. It again is Jasper and Emmett.

"I can't remember the last time I opened the door and it wasn't you two standing here on the other side." I say with a chuckle so they know I am joking.

"Us, too, Bella, we're here to see Sam again."

I nod letting them in. "Sam, Jasper and Emmett are here to see you."

"What?" Sam says almost like he's dismissing them.

"Sam, we are here on official business. The results have come back, you are Seth's father."

Sam pales and then almost like someone flicked a switch he turns red in anger.

"What the hell is this lie about? Did the freak boy next door put you up to this? He's not getting my girl, she's mine, and he'll be hearing me fuck her real soon, like tonight!"

I look at Sam in shock. In the three odd years I've known him, I've never heard him say something like that.

"Sir, lower your voice and this is no game or joke. DNA proves that Seth is your son, whether you like it or not. This is the contact information for the Social Services," Jasper says handing Sam some paperwork.

"HE IS NOT MINE!" Sam yells. "I can shout if I want – this is my house. The kid can't be mine; Leah was a whore who fucked everyone. She even fucked freak boy next door. Is that what the deal is, and you're all helping to cover it up? The bastard child belongs to him and you're all going to pass it off as mine, all because he wants to fuck another girl who's mine."

I shake my head in disgust with Sam and his attitude and actions. "That boy just lost his mother and you are his father, just stop this crap."

Sam looks at me and goes a little pale again.

"Do not call me until you get your head out of your ass," I say walking out of his home. I'm only twenty minutes down the road when a car pulls up.

I take a hold of my pepper spray. "_Bello_, get in the car, I'll drive you home."

I sigh and open the passenger door.

"Hey," I say.

Edward gives me a smile and a nod, but I can see that he's upset and angry. He clearly hides it much better than Sam did, but I can see it in his posture.

"For the record, I've never slept with Leah. Hell – apart from when my mom looked after her, I was never in a house with her overnight alone, and she's never been in my bed."

I bite my lip feeling guilty about Sam's very loud and nasty outburst, knowing Edward had to have heard it. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Edward says calmly. "Do want to join me for dinner?"

I groan covering my face. "It's just dinner, Bella; I swear I'll be good."

"Okay," I groan again as my mouth disagrees with my head.

"Where would you like to go to?"

I shrug not caring.

"Okay, let's try this, is there any place you don't like?"

I nod, rhyming off the places I hate to eat at.

"How about we grab some take out and go to Overlook Park and eat there?"

"That sounds good," I answer feeling relaxed about not being around a ton of strangers right now.

It takes a little time to get the take out from the Chinese place we stop at, but before I know it, we are at the Overlook Park and we're sitting on the hood of his car looking over the hillside as we eat.

"Can I ask you, where did you met Sam?"

I sigh before telling Edward everything that happened in my past. It's not until I'm done that I realize I told him more than I've ever told anyone before.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you, and now this."

"Sam, he's a good person, Edward."

I watch as he nods. "I'm sure he is, but I know people and I'm telling you there is something dark about him." Edward stops and chuckles. "I will say that I may think there's something dark about him, because he's got the girl I'm crushing on, but that's because deep down I don't want you hurt. However, if he makes you happy, smile, laugh, feel good – well, then that's what counts most."

"Edward?" I say after a few minutes of us not talking goes by.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a stalker again. They've called me a few more times now. He called yesterday just as Sam came home, again when Sam went to check the back door. He called me again today, he saw our kiss."

Edward pales as he looks at me.

"If you were writing about this, who would be the suspects?"

"There are many different types of stalkers out there; what did the stalker say?"

"In an around about way he wants to hurt me. Fuck me. Keep me," I say with a sigh.

"What were the exact words used, Bella?" Edward asks.

I close my eyes trying to remember the wording used each time the stalker called.

"Give me a second," Edward says jumping down and getting in his car for something. He comes back few seconds later with a notepad and pencil.

"Now tell me where you were, who was with you and what you were doing. Start with the first call."

Edward goes through each of the calls and he hums in the end. "_Bello_, I'm not trying to scare you, but I believe this is someone you know. The stalker is more than likely in your inner circle. Meaning this is someone you trust."

I shake my head and Edward looks at me. "I will keep trying to work it out. I'll watch the people you interact with."

I nod grateful for his help.

"Come on, I'll get you back home."

I smile and he helps me down.

He pulls up outside my apartment and I know I should ask him how he knows where I live, but he instead asks me a question.

"The guy, James, that attacked you, where's he at now?"

"In Washington State Prison – his girlfriend was not happy and said she was going to kill me. My dad always thought it was her that did the first group of calls, but he could never prove it."

Edward nods. "Here," he says handing me a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it, and two names.

"That's my house number, cell number, Skype name, and the name I'm under on Facebook and Twitter."

I chuckle not taking him as a person that would use Twitter or Facebook.

"I sort of need them to drum up sales for my books."

I nod at him because it was like he read my mind. "Have you got any books out now?"

He blushes and bites his bottom lip. "Yeah, six of them."

My eyes widen in shock as I look at him. "Can you tell me what the titles are?"

He chuckles at me as I stuttered out the question. "Send me a private message on Facebook and I will send you copies of all six books to your Kindle or Nook, for free."

"You better," I say getting out of his car. I walk inside and all the way up to my apartment. I look back outside after coming in and see Edward's car is still out there. I sigh picking up the house phone and call him.

"Edward Masen, speaking," he says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm inside safe and sound, you can leave now," I say back to him.

"Good, and now I have your home number."

I shake my head when I hear him chuckling.

"Goodnight,_ Bello_."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I watch him drive off and the front door opens. I turn seeing Angela and Ben.

"Bella, you're home," she says hugging me.

"Sam and I had a fight," I tell her and she rubs my back.

"Ben and Jerry's?" she asks and I nod at my friend.

"Well, I'll leave you beautiful girls alone," Ben says and I feel guilty.

The guilt must be clear on my face, because Ben gives me a kind smile.

"I was only making sure she got home safe, you're not interrupting anything. Hope you feel better tomorrow, Bella." I nod at him and he waves before saying a quiet goodbye to Angela and walking out.

"So what happened?" Angela asks when she puts the ice cream tub down.

I shrug because I don't really know. "He's just been real angry these past few weeks," I sigh and then tell her what all has been happening including the phone calls.

"Bella, you should've told me about all of this. I'm sure part of Sam's problem is the stress of this situation. I'm not letting him off for his bad behavior but, Bella, couples fight. I know that your parents never fought in front of you, but you have to know that's very uncommon."

"I know," I say, but can't help wanting that kind of relationship. The love my parents had for each other superseded any obstacle they had to endure.

"I can see you looking for me to give you answers, but I can't give you the answer. Only you can know deep down what's best for you, Bella. I'm going to turn in for the night, are you going be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Angela chuckles. "_I'm fine_ is the biggest lie that comes out of a woman's mouth and you know it."

I chuckle at Angela. "I'll be okay."

"That's better," she says bobbing her head at me. She hugs me and kisses my cheek before walking to her bedroom.

**Mystery POV**

_I watch him, watching her, as she keeps making more mistakes. I can't believe how stupid he is. He's smarter than this and yet he has no idea that I know everything he does. What a joke, he's never been this dumb before, it has to be her that makes him stupid. Soon he will be mine, because she will no longer exist and again he'll be a genius. She has no idea just how much trouble she is causing for everyone around her. Soon she will learn, because I'm planning to show her. I'm done playing her games. _

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since the argument Sam and I had. Sam hasn't called, or even come to see me. I've missed him so much and I really want to just go over there to his house. I long to wrap my arms around him, but the hurt over what he's said is still there. Then there is the guilt from the kiss I shared with Edward. I did send a card, letter and flowers about how sorry I was for his loss.

Over the weeks, Edward and I have formed a decent friendship, and I think of him as one of my best friends. He hasn't kissed me again, but I've wanted him to, many times. My still wanting his lips on mine, is another reason why my guilt is so strong and won't go away.

I still have my stalker. They have called my new cell phone over a hundred and fifty times. My home number has been called over two hundred times. Jasper and Emmett know of all the calls, but whoever is doing this is very savvy and knows their way around being traced. I've started getting things from the stalker—in the mail, left on my doorstep, put inside my car and couriered to me at work.

I've received photos that were taken of me, all over the place. There are pictures of me shopping, working, walking to and from the car, driving, going into the police station – you name it. The gifts that were left for me ... are the most disturbing of all. I've gotten a lot of nasty things, but the worst has been the dead animals. I also received a box full of live cockroaches and poisonous flowers.

My new job on the other hand is great. I really love working as a teacher, and Sunshine is the best private school I've ever heard of. The children are wonderful, and the parents are very hands-on and involved in their children's education.

Tonight, we're all getting together and going out; it's my twenty-second birthday. Alice, whom I've learned is the planner extraordinaire – has organized the whole night out tonight.

I put on my little red dress—it's very fitting and it makes my ass and breasts look great. I leave my hair loose but curl it some to add more waves.

"Holy shit, Bella, you look smoking hot," Angela says with a smile as Jessica nods in agreement.

"Well, thank you, and you both look amazing, too. Quick, let's take a selfie before we go out." I pull Angela and Jessica to me and snap a quick photo.

I feel the pang of sadness when I look at the picture and Lauren's not there. I close my eyes say a quick hello to her in my mind. I post our photo on Facebook and we head out the door.

We head to the restaurant, and I smile seeing Edward standing outside the door.

"Wow girls, you all look amazing." He leans in kissing the side of my head and giving Angela and Jessica a soft smile. Things between Angela and Edward are better, but she still finds him odd.

Edward holds the door open for us and we walk in. I smile seeing my friends and coworkers standing there at a large table.

"Hi, Ben," Angela says walking up to Ben and kissing him, as Jessica walks into Mike's arms.

"Okay, I have put everyone's place cards at their seats, so please find your chair and take a seat," Alice says.

I frown a little when I see she placed Edward beside Tia, and I'm down the table and on the other side, sitting between Angela and Jessica.

After sitting, I look up and over to Edward, and I feel the pang of jealousy as I watch him help Tia into her seat.

All the way through dinner my eyes seem to drift to Edward and Tia, who both seem to be having a good time.

"So, are we hitting the nightclubs then?" Mike asks looking around the table.

"That's sounds good to me. Bella, do you mind if I ask Jasper, Emmett and Rose to join us?"

"No, that sounds good," I say feeling like the odd one out as the others will all be paired off.

We all walk together to a new nightclub down the street. The boys grab us a table, and we girls take our jackets to the coat check. All too soon, I'm left alone at the table as the others are all out dancing.

"Bella," I hear a voice I don't expect in my ear.

I turn looking at Sam who looks a little run down.

"I've just come by to wish you a happy birthday," he says looking at the floor.

"I've missed you," I say touching his hand, and he reaches up and wipes a tear away.

"I've missed you, too. I'm going to anger management classes, and I've started to spend time with Seth."

"That's good," I say feeling happy that he's getting himself sorted.

"There's something I need to tell you. I should have told you weeks ago, but—" He stops talking and shakes his head. "I didn't want to tell you, but I feel you need to know, so if you could come by soon that'd be great."

"How about I come over tomorrow?"

Sam nods and looks over my shoulder. "I'll leave you to your party – see you later, baby." He kisses my cheek and walks away.

"_Bello_," Edward says from behind me.

I turn looking at Edward who looks a little hurt. He starts gripping at the back of his neck. "Would you like to dance?"

I nod at him and he helps me to stand and walks me to the dance floor. When we get there, the music changes to a slow dance, and Edward moves me closer in his arms.

I have read many stories where the main love characters are pulled into this timeless bubble, where the world around them disappears. I never truly understood how that was possible, but here in Edward's arms, I feel so much emotion. While I'm aware of the other people around us dancing, I just don't care about anything other than dancing with Edward.

Edward moves closer to me and I can hear the thumping of his heart.

"Tia, asked me out," he says with his mouth by my ear.

I close my eyes and my heart is filled with pain.

"I've accepted; I told her _yes_."

I pull back a little and look up at him pushing my hurt aside. "That's good. I know she likes you."

"I like you," he growls.

I drop my head knowing I can't move on with anything or anyone until I've dealt with Sam. Sam fills my mind and the weight of the situation weighs on my heart. With each day that goes by, I seem to be filled with more pain.

"I need to know if I have a chance with you, if not, then I need to move on. You have to know this waiting is killing me. Having you so close, but so far is harder than I thought it would be. I dream about you every night. I know Sam means something to you, because you feel guilty. I know he cares for you, too, I can see it in the way he looks at you, but I can't stop wanting you."

Edward's hands slowly move down my body and he pushes me against the wall as he lifts my legs wrapping them around him.

I look around seeing that we have moved off and are now alone in a dark part of the club. I look up at Edward and he pushes against me and I can feel every part of his body as it molds to mine.

"I want to make you mine," he says as he kisses me harshly.

I grip at his hair pulling roughly, needing more of him. The ripping of my dress only adds to how wet I am.

"Let me love you the way you need and want to be loved."

I gasp a "yes" and open my eyes and swallow as I realize, I'm in the middle of the dance floor with Edward. I look down at my dress seeing it's not torn. Edward stops dancing and walks me to the edge of the dance floor.

"Thank you for dancing with me, _Bello,_" Edward says softly, and all I can do is nod at him. I'm confused, I mean, I know I must have imagined all of that while I was dancing with him – but it felt so real.

"I'm going to call it an early night," Edward says softly. "Hope you enjoyed your birthday." I watch as he says goodbye to the others and I wave as he walks out.

"I did it," Tia shrieks, "I asked him out. We're going out in two weeks. He said something about working nonstop to get this book of his out in ten days, first."

I look to Tia and see Alice hugging her. I know Tia is a wonderful girl and clearly she likes Edward. I want him to be happy, but I can't seem to get rid of this ache in my heart.

"I'm so happy for you, Tia," Tanya says very sweetly.

The rest of the night I'm unable to get Edward out of my mind. On our way home, Angela asks if I mind her spending the night at Ben's. I shake my head and wave her off as they drop me at our door.

I walk into my apartment switching on the light. I kick off my shoes and walk to my bedroom. I open the door, flip on the light and my mouth drops open seeing my clothes have been pulled out of the dresser and closet. They are ripped to shreds, thrown all over the place. I look at the walls and see more of the stalker's photos of me all over the place; they look to be stapled to the walls. I cover my mouth as my eyes land on my mirror.

There written in blood is a message.

"_I'm tired of waiting for you to choose to be mine. I will now make you mine. If you keep misbehaving the blood I will shed will be on your hands."_

I move back out of my room and straight to the bathroom, where I promptly throw up. I turn hearing my house phone ringing it goes to the answering machine as my cell starts to ring, too.

"Sorry, we can't come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and we'll get back to you," our auto message says. The cell stops ringing, having gone to voicemail.

"Did you like what I did with your room, bitch?" The house phone call cuts off and my cell rings again. The house phone begins to ring again. As soon as either phone stops ringing it begins again. Whoever this stalker is, they are tying up both my phone lines with back-to-back calls.

I hear the message machine pick up again. "I can do this all night, bitch!"

I cover my ears as the calls keep coming. I make myself get up and log on my computer. I see my Facebook private messages have been bombarded by the stalker, as well as my twitter. I sob logging into my Skype account. I send a message out to all my friends here in town, asking for immediate help. I sob a little waiting for someone, anyone to reply.

"_Hi, is everything okay?_" Edward types and I shake my head sending a message back.

"NO, need help! Call the police, stalker broke in and wrecked my room. He's calling both my phones nonstop. Can't get help!"

"I'm on my way; turn off your cell and disconnect your home phone."

I move doing what Edward says and then sit in a ball on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well things are escalating now aren't they?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, lots of questions and just a ton of differing opinions. I think instead of answering all the questions right now, you should read this chapter first and then we'll see what questions you have.**

*****Read through to the bottom, even if you get upset about something in the beginning or middle, it will be worth finishing, we promise.*****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I jump, startled by the pounding on the door. I look to my computer clock and see it's been less than five minutes since Edward said he was on his way. I just know it can't be him.

"_Bello_, it's Edward, open up."

I run to the door pulling it open and throw myself into his arms.

"Hush, I've got you," he says softly. "The police are on their way."

I nod pulling back and he helps me to the couch. The next few hours go by with the police coming in and out. They take pictures of my room, dust for prints, and go over everything in the apartment. There is no sign anywhere of forced entry and that means whoever did this has a key. Nothing I own clothing wise is left, except the stuff at the cleaners. Every piece of clothing in my room has been destroyed.

"I would recommend that you stay at a friend's house for the next few days," the officer in charge tells me.

I rub my head not knowing where to go. "She can stay with me," Edward says quickly and I look at him.

I'm too emotionally exhausted to argue, so I just nod. I go into Angela's room, which was completely untouched and find some of her clothing that I can wear tomorrow.

Edward allows me to take a shower when we get to his house and he shows me to his guest room. I'm unable to sleep as my brain refuses to shut down. I walk down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I pick up my handbag taking out some pain killers and take them. Looking back at the sink, I see the dishes have been stacked up needing to be washed. I shake my head knowing my father is really bad at doing the dishes, too, even worse since my mother died. I roll up my sleeves and start to wash them. When they're all clean and in the dish drainer, I walk over to get a dish cloth to dry them. I frown looking at the basket of dirty laundry. I see his shirt that he wore when he was out with us tonight on the top. It puzzles me that there's a splash of blood on it.

I shake my head and walk back out deciding to let the dishes air dry. I walk back upstairs heading to the room I was sleeping in.

"Trouble sleeping?"

I jump turning to see Edward standing there.

"Yeah, sorry, I just took some pain killers hoping that my brain will shut down long enough for me to sleep."

He nods and smiles at me. "If you need me, I'm just right next door to you."

I nod before walking into the room I'm using.

I seem to stay in the sleeping-but-not-sleeping state for hours. I get up a little earlier than normal and get washed up and dressed. I'm surprised to find Edward already awake making breakfast.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Edward asks softly.

"I need to go over and speak with Sam," I say and I watch his face fall.

"Oh," is all he says.

"What about you, any plans?"

"No, just working on my book."

I nod and finish eating in silence. After I wash off my dish, I turn to Edward. "I should go call Angela and my dad."

"Okay," he says quietly.

I make the call to Angela who goes into full panic mode. I'm able to calm her and Ben ensures me that she can stay with him for however long she needs to. The next call was the worst. My father was ranting and raving and insisting for me to come home. I tell him I can't and swear to him I'll be fine. In the end he begs me to stay with Sam, saying he would feel better knowing there's a man in the house. I tell him I'll let him know where I'll be.

I talk to the police again, and get a locksmith. All too soon, I've run out of things to do.

"I'll be back later, if that's okay?"

Edward just smiles and nods at me.

I sigh as I leave and walk over to Sam's.

"Hey," he says before I even get to his door. "You were just at Edward's?"

"Yeah, something happened last night," I say softly watching his face fall. Suddenly, I realize how my words may have sounded and what he's assuming.

"Someone broke into my apartment," I say quickly, and he tilts his head looking at me.

I take him through what has happened from when I walked out of his home to this morning. I can feel him becoming angry when I tell him what I came home to last night. I'm happy that he's able to control his anger this time.

"Bella, baby, I think I know who's doing this."

"Who?" I ask right away and he looks at me worried.

"Edward," he huffs out.

I chuckle and he just keeps looking at me. "He wouldn't do something like this," I say.

"Bella, he has drawings of you all over his house. He watches you nonstop and there are these." Sam gets up and gets a box bringing it back to me. I look through the box seeing there are notes and photos of me. The notes are all the same, telling Sam he's losing me. Saying I'm seeing another guy. Demanding Sam break up with me, or he'll lose me anyway.

"This doesn't prove that it's Edward," I say my voice shaking a little.

"Bella, he was at your house last night, really fast. He must have been close by. How else could he have been the one to reply and get there that quickly?"

I shrug at him.

"Was he wearing different clothes when he showed up at your apartment last night?"

I nod knowing that Edward did change.

"Why was he changed?"

"Because he got blood on ..." I stop talking looking at Sam. "It can't be him," I say starting to cry.

"Come on, baby, think about it."

I shake my head walking out. I walk until I get to the school. I sigh walking around to the flower garden. As I open the gate, I see Edward kneeling on the ground. His head snaps up and he turns looking at me, but all I can see is that he's kneeling in blood. Lying on the ground is Tia, who looks to be dead.

"I didn't do this, I just found her," Edward says holding up his hands. In his left hand is a knife.

My eyes seem to go between the knife and his eyes.

"Shit, _Bello_, I was carving some wood when I heard a noise. I came out here and found her like this. See," he says showing me the knife, "no blood."

I look at the knife seeing he's right there is no blood on it. "Is ... is she dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Edward says sadly.

"Have you called the police?"

"No, I just found her as you came out. I'll do it now," he says placing the knife down and taking his cell from his pocket.

As he talks to the police dispatcher, his eyes stay on me. "They're on their way," he says after a few minutes.

I step forward and Edward steps toward me.

"This is not good, _Bello_, you don't want to see what has been done."

I move a little back not saying anything.

"I swear to you, I didn't do this. I would never hurt anyone like that."

The quiet area is quickly filled with police sirens. "Bella, Edward," Jasper says as he walks toward us.

"Bella, can you come and talk to me?" Emmett says softly. He walks me away from Tia and Edward. "So, can you tell me what happened?"

I shake my head and go through what went down last night: my talk with Sam, and walking here today and finding Edward kneeling over Tia's body with a knife in his hand.

"Do you think Edward is your stalker?" Emmett asks sounding a little off.

"No, I really don't," I scoff – but my eyes land on Edward, who is pulling at his hair looking at me.

"He wouldn't hurt me; I just don't believe he would hurt me," I say knowing that this time I'm trying to convince myself, but I have some doubts now.

The questions seem to keep coming and I answer each of them the best I can.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I hear and I turn seeing Jasper arrest Edward. I feel my mouth slowly opens in shock.

"_Bello_, please be careful. I have a feeling that you and your stalker are a connection to all of this. Remember, more often than not, people are hurt by people they know. Trust no one and watch out for yourself," Edward says before Jasper walks him over and puts him in the back of the police car.

"Bella," Emmett says softly and I turn to look at him, "I've known Edward all my life. Sure, there are times when he becomes obsessed with things being a certain way, or even when he locks himself in his own world, but I've never known him to hurt anyone male or female."

I nod at him knowing this is his way of saying he doesn't believe Edward to be a part of this.

Emmett gets a couple of cops to drive me back to Sam's. As we pull up, Sam comes running out.

"What happened?" he says in a panic.

"I'll tell you when we get inside," I say getting out of the car.

The police follow us in and then ask Sam for everything that my stalker has sent him. Sam hands them over the stuff clearly unhappy about me telling them everything.

I go over quickly what happened today, and what I found when I arrived at school.

"It's him, Bella, can't you see that?"

I shake my head still not wanting to believe it.

"I think you should stay with me for the time being."

I sigh and he gives me a pleading look.

"I am not saying you have to forgive me, and you can stay here as a friend, just until we get this sorted out, please, baby."

Before I can open my mouth, my cell is ringing – I pick it up seeing that it's my dad. "Hey, Dad," I say trying to keep my voice light.

"Tell me you're moving in with Sam? Angela and Jessica are moving in with Ben and Mike. I've checked them both out already."

I close my eyes rubbing my head. "I am sure there—"

I'm cut off when my dad yells down the phone. "Yes, there is a need! Someone is killing people—girls that you have come in contact with. You are linked to each of them."

I swallow my words and frown. "Wait, what?" I say sounding shocked.

"So far out of the nine girls, you are linked to five of them in some way, and they're still checking on the other four."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he says with a sigh.

"Lauren: you knew her most of your life; Tia: you worked with her; Leah was Sam's ex-wife. The one before Lauren banged into you. The victim before that was the library assistant at the library you go to."

I rub my neck not liking what I'm hearing.

"Stay with Sam, just until we figure out if the killer is your stalker, too."

I nod even if he can't see me.

"I don't want to lose you, Bells." I close my eyes hearing my father's faint sob.

"Okay, Daddy, I'll stay with Sam, for now."

"Good girl and we'll make it through this."

"You're really going to stay?" Sam asks when I hang up.

"If you don't mind?"

"No, no, I don't mind," he says with a large smile.

"I have Seth today, is that okay?"

I sigh but nod at him, unsure if I can keep myself together for the little guy. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Baby, why don't you go for a shower and relax for a little while."

"That would be nice," I say heading for his shower room.

I find it hard to believe that it has been a month since Tia was found dead. Things have changed so much. My car broke down, so now Sam gives me a ride to and from work. Sam has Seth Friday through to Monday now as well. Sam likes things to be on a solid routine with Seth, so he has some stability. Sam is also having some issues with relating to him, and right now I'm the middle man. All of this means that I haven't been able to spend any time with Angela, apart from at work. When I have seen Jessica, she has been acting weird and has been keeping her distance from me.

Edward was let go the day after his arrest, but he has remained a prime suspect in the killings. I hate how the media has played him out to be this cold unfeeling man.

I still see him all the time, and the pull that I've been feeling is very much still there. I want to go and talk to him when I see him outside, only Sam quickly pulls me away.

My stalker is still going strong as well, but at least it has now been proven that my stalker and the Brunette Butcher are in fact two separate people. The police have evidence that the stalker had been calling me when Tia was killed, from miles away. The stalker is using prepaid disposable cell phones to call me, but they still ping off towers where the stalker is at when they call.

The whole timeframe almost got Edward off as well, because at Tia's estimated time of death, Edward was on Skype with me and then at my apartment with me and the police. Aro, the head of the police department, has not fully cleared Edward, as he believes that even with the tight time scale, there's still the small chance he could have had just enough time to get cleaned up and make it to my place when he did.

It sounds too far-fetched for me, but Sam, of course, is eating up that idea with a fork. He still strongly believes that Edward is the killer. When I point out that means he couldn't be my stalker; it led to our first really huge fight since I started staying with him.

"Bella!" Seth yells running into my open arms.

"Hey, Seth, how's my favorite little guy?"

"I'm okay; are we still going make cupcakes today?"

I nod.

"Seth, I asked you to take your shoes off at the door," Sam says with a sigh.

"Sorry, Sam," Seth says lowly.

"Come on, sit here and take them off," I say patting the floor. Seth quickly takes them off and hands them to me.

"You need to stop babying him," Sam says as I walk past him.

"I'm not babying him," I say with a roll of my eyes.

Sam shakes his head walking away. "I'll make a start on lunch," I say walking into the kitchen, while Sam goes after Seth, who has walked to his room.

As soon as I have the soup cooking away, I walk upstairs to Seth's room. I stand at the door smiling as I watch him playing building bricks. Sam is next to him, but they still seem to be worlds apart.

"Bella, is it time to make the cupcakes?"

I look at Sam who shrugs, but doesn't look happy.

"Yeah, come on," I say and Seth runs to me.

Seth and I have a great time making the cupcakes. Once they are cooling, I put the soup out so we can have lunch. Throughout eating our family-type dinner, I feel as if Sam's not fully with us.

I'm cleaning up downstairs, while Sam puts Seth to bed. I just finish everything when Sam comes back downstairs.

"How about we watch a movie and have a glass of wine?" Sam asks when he sits down beside me on the coach.

"That does sound good," I say.

Sam gets the wine and pours me a glass. He sits down next to me as the movie starts. As it goes on he seems to get closer to me and all too soon he places his hand on my leg.

"Sam?" I say as he moves it up under my skirt and to my panties.

I stop his hand before he touches me. "Sam," I say more sternly.

"Come on, baby, I've done everything you've asked of me and more, I deserve a second chance." Sam pushes me down and I try to push him off.

"Sam, NO!" I yell.

"Please, baby, it's been too long for me, I need to hear you call out my name while I'm buried inside you. It's been entirely too long, I love you." Sam gives me his sad eyes, but my feelings for Edward are still messing with my head. I think it would be unfair for Sam as well as me, to just jump into the deep end when I am unsure what I truly want.

"Bella," Seth says with a little sob and Sam groans moving off me. "I had a bad dream; will you lie down with me?"

"No, Seth, you're too big for that shit," Sam sneers and I glare at Sam.

"Come on, Seth, I'll take you back up and sit with you until you fall asleep," I say walking out, not giving Sam another look.

"What happened in your dream, little guy?"

"The boogieman killed my mommy and I couldn't stop it. When's she coming back – when's my mommy coming back?"

I pull him to me and hug him close. "Seth, your mommy is up in heaven now and she can't come back. I'm sure she's still watching over you."

Seth cries for over two hours, and my heart goes out to the little guy. He's had so much to deal with over the past two months, and it's really not getting any easier on him.

I sit with Seth for most of the night not really wanting to go back down to Sam. I sigh when I see that it's after midnight. I know I will need to go to my own bed. I gently get up walking out the door. I close it – following Sam's strict orders of the routine we must keep and turn to go to my room.

"He is my son!" I jump when I hear Sam's harsh voice.

"I know," I say switching on the hall light.

"He doesn't talk to me and he's always asking for his mommy or you."

"It will take time, Sam; he needs to get to know you."

"He doesn't know you and he's all over you."

"Maybe he adapts to me so well, because I work with children? Just give him some time."

"It's not my fault," Sam says still glaring at me.

"It's no one's but the killer's fault, Sam," I tell him placing my hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's her fault not the killer."

"Whose?"

"Leah's. She's the one who kept him from me. I'm not allowing you to do the same. He is my son and what I say goes – so no more of this babying him or lying with until he's asleep."

"Sam, he had a nightmare."

"I don't give two shits. I did not ask for or care about your opinion. I make the choice, and since he will be moving in here permanently on the first of November, that's the way it will be."

I frown tilting my head. "I thought Rose had guardianship of him?"

"He's mine, not hers, and she's lucky I'm giving her two and a half weeks' notice to get used to the idea. While were talking about deadlines, you have until then to decide if we're getting back together or not. If not, I need you out of here and out of my life as well as Seth's."

"Sam," I say shocked.

"No! I can't deal with you only giving me some, and then snapping it away from me. You're playing with my feelings and I can't allow you to do that to Seth."

"I wouldn't," I say holding back my sob.

"You may not mean to, but you are trying to act like his mother, and if you have no plans on being with me, you can't be that. It's unfair to me and whomever it is that does want me as their husband." Sam walks away, leaving me in the hall crying.

I walk to my bedroom and get changed. I move to my window and open it. My eyes seem to spring over to Edward's house and I see him sitting there, writing while sitting in his bed. He must feel my eyes because he looks over at me. I wave giving him a sad smile.

I watch as he frowns and moves closer to his window. I carry on opening my window and move my blinds down. I get into my bed and hug the extra pillow close to me as I start crying.

"_Bello_?"

I jump into a sitting position in my bed seeing Edward is climbing through my window.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I say as lowly as I can.

"You were crying, and I was worried."

"Edward, you can't do stuff like this, this is the reason Sam thinks you're my stalker."

Edward frowns looking down. "I will admit that I have watched you closely, and sometimes, I have watched and followed you as you walked around. It's just because you seem to pull me in, you're my muse, and you make me a better writer." I start to feel a little panicky about what Edward is saying.

"But, _Bello_, I would never call you, threaten to hurt you, send you crazy shit or do anything to make you feel unsafe. I'm in love with you, and for me that means making sure no harm comes to you. It means making sure that you're happy even if that means you are with someone else."

I go to tell him I'm sorry but he waves me off. "I'm just an old man with a crush on a beautiful woman. I'm next door if you need someone to talk to, and I promise to give you good, truthful advice, even if it's to advise you to end our friendship. Goodnight, _Bello_."

I move to my window as he climbs back out. I watch him walk all the way back to his house feeling even worse than I was.

I wake up feeling unrested. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror seeing that I look like death.

"Shit," I say shocked at just how mad I look.

I wash up, trying hard to ignore my image in the mirror. I get dressed and sigh, hating the stupid clothes Sam got me. I have yet to go out and do some proper clothes shopping.

"Hi," Sam says not looking at me.

"Sam's taking me to the football game, are you coming, Bella?" Seth asks.

"No, she's not coming; it's just us two," Sam says right away.

"But, I want Bella to come."

"She can't," Sam says.

"Why not."

"Because she's busy."

I frown at Sam and he looks at me showing me he's still upset with me.

"Please come, Bella."

"I said she was not coming and that's the end of it, Seth! Now go to your room and stay there until I tell you to come out." Seth runs off and I look at Sam.

"Come on, Sam."

"Enjoy your night time visitor?"

I swallow unsure how he knew about that.

"This is my home and you're trying to fuck around with him behind my back?"

"No, he climbed in the window – I was surprised and he left right away."

"But you didn't ask him to leave, Bella."

"That's not a reason to be mad at Seth," I say hating that Seth got the brunt force of Sam's anger because of me.

"Bella, he's five. I have no idea what I'm doing, but he needs to stop trying to get me to do things his way." Sam walks out of the kitchen leaving me alone. It's only a short time later he walks out with Seth without saying goodbye to me.

I clean up the house again, and I am surprised when my cell rings with Angela's ringtone.

"Hi?" I say.

"Hi Bella, Jessica and I have just decided to go shopping, are you coming?"

"Yes, that sounds great."

"Okay, we'll be there in ten."

I walk out the door locking up and my smile gets even bigger when Angela pulls up.

"Come on, girl," she says and I slide into the front seat next to Jess. I love the fact all three of us can get in the front of Angela's car together.

"Hey, Jessica," I say softly. She smiles back at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes, which are oddly blue. I can see she's lost weight, and she's even dyed her hair blonde.

"Hi," she says coldly back to me. I look around her at Angela who's also giving Jessica a 'what the hell' look.

We arrive at the mall to start our "shopping extravaganza" as Angela calls it exiting the car. I really let loose spending a lot of my savings, knowing that I can put it back in once my insurance pays for the damages.

"Oh my God, look at this," I say holding up a very sexy and sultry dress.

"That will look real good on you," Angela says with a nod, and I look to Jessica who's still being rather quiet and reserved.

"Yeah, it will look amazing on you," she huffs.

"Jess, is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head at me and turns away. I go back to picking out clothes, while wondering why my friend is acting so weird. In the end I spend fifteen hundred dollars, but I also bought Seth some new clothes, shoes, and things for when he goes back to school.

We all head for the food court to eat. "Can I borrow your red dress and the cute black leather jacket you have? Ben's taking me out to meet some of his family and friends."

I nod at her. "Sure, the dress and jacket were at the cleaners during the break in, so they are at the apartment now. We can head there and I'll give them to you."

Angela bounces on her seat and I chuckle.

"So are things going well with Benny?"

"Yes, and I can tell you now I am going to marry that man."

I look at her in shock. "Oh wow, so things are going really well then."

Angela nods with a big smile and I turn to Jess. "What about you, Jess, how are things with Mike?"

"Good," is all she says.

"You know we're here if you need to talk?"

Jess nods at me, but I can see she's worried about something.

"What about you and Sam?" Jess asks after a few minutes.

"Not sure, I think we're at the end of whatever it was we had."

Angela pats my hand in sympathy, but the look on Jess's face turns into a sneer. "Is this because of that freaky, evil man?"

"Who are you talking about?" I gasp at the venom in her voice.

Jess glares at me and shakes her head ending whatever it was she was saying.

The rest of the day is filled with Jess making strange comments, but never explaining them.

We arrive at the apartment that Angela and I have shared for what seems like forever. As we walk inside, I'm filled with worry.

"I'll just grab the dress and jacket for you," I say running to the hall closet, where I was told it was put when it was delivered by the cleaners. I glance in what was my bedroom, it's been cleaned, but I still hate being near the room now. I open the storage closet and grab the dress and jacket. They are still in the protective wrap, so it's perfect for Angela to transport them in. When I walk back into the living room, I see Jessica and Angela are talking in hushed voices.

"What's going on?" I ask and they both turn and look at me.

"Nothing," Angela says smiling and I look to Jessica.

"How's Edward?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's fine, as far as I know."

"See, she's friends with him," Jessica says in a hurt yell.

"Why would that be a problem?" I ask.

"He killed Lauren, our friend."

"He didn't kill Lauren, Jess."

"Yes, he did, he told me."

I swallow – look at Angela then to Jessica.

"Who told you?"

Jess shrugs her shoulders. "I've been getting letters and calls. The man tells me that he's watching you, and that Edward is the killer. He said that Edward killed all those girls, and you know everything about it and are covering for him."

"Jessica, I would never do something like that!" I yell angry that she thinks I would cover up for someone murdering someone else.

"You are – look!" She shoves her cell into my hand and I click through the pictures that are there. They are all of me—there are some with me talking to Edward, there's even ones from when I found Edward over Tia's body. The last one I come to is me viewing Lauren's dead body.

"Why have you not gone to the police?" I yell at her.

"And what, become his next victim? No thanks."

Before I can say another word she storms out after grabbing the cell from me.

I sit down finding it hard to breathe.

"What if this all has something to do with me?" I ask Angela and she rubs my back.

"Bella, I'm not sure, but Jessica needs to take that to the police. For what it's worth, I don't think Edward is your stalker or the killer."

I look at her and she shrugs.

"I watched you, on your birthday interact with him. He was so gentle and caring with you. Ben and Mike went to school with him and said that he's a stand-up guy. He has a lot of odd habits and can come off very creepy, but I think he's an all right guy. Just be careful and stay safe. If you need a place to stay, we have another room at Ben and Mike's. It's not very big, but you're welcome to it if things become too hard for you at Sam's."

I nod at my best friend and wipe the tears off my face.

"Come on, let's go and get you home."

Angela pulls up outside of Sam's and then helps me get my stuff inside.

"Ah shit," she says and I turn looking at her. "I forgot the dress and the jacket." She sighs and I chuckle. "I'll need to head back there after I get my hair done. I'll see you later, and I will speak to Jessica, too."

"Love you, Ang, have a great night."

I watch as my friend leaves. I place the bags for Seth down and take the rest of the bags upstairs. I quickly change into a pair of skinny jeans and a nice top and head back downstairs to make dinner. I feel great to be wearing something that actually fits me for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what are your thoughts now?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, there are some interesting points of view out there still. Let's see what you think after reading this chapter, shall we?**

*****There is a guest review we got yesterday that I hope you all take the time to read because it made use swimmingly happy to read it, and we'd like to share it and leave a reply to it as well.*****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Bella?" I hear called and I walk into the living room seeing Sam and Seth are now home.

"What's all of this?" he asks pointing at the bags.

"Those are for Seth," I say and swallow a little as Sam looks me up and down.

"Really, these are for me, all of them?" Seth asks excitedly.

I keep the smile in place which is really hard as Sam's now glaring at me.

"This is the best day ever, can I look in them?"

"No, you need to pack a bag so I can take you to Rose's house."

"But?"

"NOW!"

Seth looks at Sam and runs out the room, before I can get a word out Sam drags me upstairs and into my room.

"What the hell do you have on?" he asks.

"Clothes," I say.

"You look like a fucking whore."

"I do not," I say back to him.

"My mom would never dress like that."

"Yes, and that's because your dad is a control freak and an asshole."

"No, he isn't, he loves us," Sam says and I can hear the sob behind his voice.

"Who did you go out with?"

"Angela and Jessica."

"Jessica," he laughs, "you mean the girl who has all but stopped speaking to you?"

"She has her reasons," I say and Sam shakes his head.

"Yes, I know she does, for one she thinks your fucking the freak boy next door." I swallow and look at him. "She even called me and told me I should watch out."

"She's wrong and she's been getting calls from my stalker."

"Everyone's getting calls from your stalker. I know it's Angela's doing, not your personal taste, that you're dressing like a tramp again."

"No, these are the clothes I like to wear."

"She's a whore and bad influence on you, and you're not going to dress like a whore here."

"She's not a _whore_ and these clothes are not whorish at all."

"She's hit on me before, did you know that? There were six different times after you went to bed that she tried to get me to fuck her."

"You're lying," I say.

"She stole one of your boyfriends before."

"She didn't know we were dating."

"Ha, yeah, so she says. She knows you like him and she still fucked him!"

I slap Sam across the face. "You're an asshole – she was twelve, and she didn't know I liked him, let alone did she fuck him."

I pull my suitcase out and put all my new clothes in it.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." I lift my suitcase up and walk down the stairs. I open the front door seeing Rose standing there.

"Bella," she says a little worried and I shake my head.

"Seth should almost be ready."

I start walking down the street. I can see the cars passing me by. I'm sure most people think I'm some crazy chick because I am sobbing while walking down the street pulling a large suitcase.

It takes me a little over a half hour to arrive back to the apartment building. As much as I don't want to be here, I don't want to be elsewhere. I unlock the door when the old lady that lives next door opens her door.

"I already called the police over the fight," she says.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That other girl was screaming, fighting and throwing stuff, so I've called the police," she says again.

"Get in your house and lock your door," I say bringing out my pepper spray.

I open the door and a figure pushes me with a lot of force making me hit the wall across from my front door. I watch the person run away, and then I jump up running into my apartment only to find Angela on the floor beaten badly.

"Angela," I sob holding her to me.

"Bella ... it's ..." she says but she stops talking as her eyes roll back.

"Oh my God, Bella, call the police, baby."

I look up at Sam in the doorway and he looks worried and frantic.

"Baby, she needs help – call for an ambulance, now," he says taking Angela from my arms and starts to take care of her wounds.

I am on the phone with the emergency dispatcher when Sam starts to do compressions on Angela.

"I can't lose her," I say as I fall to the ground.

"Bella, we need to get you out of here," I hear Emmett say as he pulls me up. I watch the EMT workers carry Angela out on a stretcher.

"I need to go with her," I say but Emmett holds me in place.

"I'll take you to the hospital, but you can't go with her. I'm sorry, Bella."

The drive to the hospital feels very long. When we get there we are directed to a waiting room.

The door bursts open and Jessica runs in and into my arms sobbing. I look over her shoulder seeing Ben and Mike are there, too.

"This is your fault," Jessica says pulling back suddenly and she starts to hit me. The hits are not hard; she's just venting her anger. "She's going to die and I'll make sure you pay. How can you cover for him?"

Mike pulls her from me as Jasper and Emmett give us a look to say they want to know what's going on.

I sit quietly listening to Jessica tell everything my stalker has said to her and sent to her.

"Jessica, Bella loves you girls very much and she would never let anyone hurt you. Not even me. She left me tonight because I lost my shit again, and started saying stuff about you and Angela."

Jessica shakes her head at me. "I can't be here with you."

I watch her walk away and I break down again.

"Angela Weber?" I stand up going to the doctor that just called out my friend's name.

"She's stable, and I believe that your friend starting CPR saved her life."

I look at Sam and give him a smile. I turn back to the doctor. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, her parents have called giving Isabella Swan and Jessica Stanley full access as closest family."

"I'm Bella Swan – are her parents on the way here now?"

"Yes, they should arrive in the morning is what Mrs. Weber has said."

"Thank you."

Sam leaves me outside of ICU and I walk in going to Angela's room.

"What's going on? So much has happened; it just feels like it's been one thing after another, ever since I was attacked. I'm sorry if this has anything to do with me. I'm so sorry." I start to sob and l lay my head down on her bed beside her hand that I'm holding.

I jump when someone places their hand on my shoulder. I turn seeing it's a nurse.

"Your boyfriend was worried about you. You've been in here for over two hours."

I nod getting up.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," I say and kiss her head, before walking out.

Sam helps me into his car and drives me back to his house. He even helped me up to my room and carried my suitcase.

"Baby, I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I am sorry. You're right about my dad. My therapist thinks I have some problems still from the things I saw during my childhood. I have asked Rose to take Seth until the first of the year. That will give us time to sort this out, and if you want to go back to just being friends then I'll accept that. Goodnight, baby, I love you," he says kissing my head.

I close my eyes sobbing even more.

The last two weeks seem to have gone by so slowly. They've felt more like two months. Angela is still in a coma. Jessica still hasn't spoken to me, and now Angela's parents are pulling away from me, too. They even asked me last week to not come by the hospital so often.

My stalker started leaving stuff at my work and the children's parents found out, making Alice put me on administrative leave of absence for the next two months.

Then there's the media who has gotten a hold of the information that I knew most of the victims. It turns out I know all them in some way or another. The first one's parents bought my old truck from me for her. The second was in one of my classes at collage. The third was someone who used to come to my workplace when I worked at The Coffee Shoppe. I didn't know any of them well, apart from Lauren, Tia and now Angela, but it hasn't stopped the media from saying and speculating that this all has something to do with me.

All these stresses have been hard on me and now I don't want to leave the house. My already declining weight has gone down even more and I just feel terrible.

"Hey, baby, are you going anywhere today?" Sam asks as he brings me breakfast in bed.

This is the only good change. Sam is back to being the loving man I used to know.

"I think I'll just stay in here, read some new books," I say and Sam smiles nodding.

"I'll be back later tonight, baby," he says.

I get showered and changed and head down to the living room. I make myself some hot chocolate and lie on the couch with my feet up and my Kindle in my hands.

I look through my books I have yet to read and I smile seeing Edward's books there. I open one and start to read it.

Within the first two chapters Edward has not only got me hooked, but his main character seems so real to me.

I hear someone knock on the front door and I jump up looking out. I'm surprised to see it's Edward, we haven't talked since Angela was hurt.

"Hi," I say seeing he's dressed up as a doctor.

"This for Seth," he says handing me a bag of candy.

"What?" I say taking it and looking at him like he has lost his mind.

"It's Halloween, _Bello_."

My eyes widen and I just look at him. "It is?"

He nods but frowns looking at me. "How are you keeping up?"

I don't say anything but shake my head.

"You want to come to _DSP_'s party?"

I look out the door and feel the panic coming over me, and I shake my head at him. "Sorry, I can't ..."

Edward walks away but stops and turns. "If this was my story, it would be Sam."

I frown looking at him. "What?" I ask.

"Sam – he would be your stalker and the other link to the girls who were killed."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Bella, he likes to be in control and what better and sneaky way to do it then have the woman he wants to control be afraid of everyone but him."

I watch him move down and sit, still far away from me.

I think over what he said. "How is he linked?"

Edward gets up and walks back to me. "The first one, her parents bought your truck. The same one Sam helped you sell and spoke to her over the phone."

I nod at him knowing he's right.

"The second was at college, and I'm sure if they looked into it they would see she used Sam to fix her laptop. The third, the one that came into The Coffee Shoppe, had a blind date with him before he dated you. The fourth, the girl from the library, Sam had been there fixing the computers. The fifth was the girl that banged into you. If he's your stalker, then he would've been the last to see her. He knew Tia and Lauren through you. Leah was his ex-wife, and she's the link to the fifth one found, too. The girl who banged into you was Leah's best friend on the streets, and she logged a complaint against Sam four years ago. So there you go, every single one of them has a link to him, too."

I close my eyes as my heart starts to race. "Have a good time tonight, Edward."

He gives me a worried look and sighs walking away. "He stops and turns to look at me. "_Bello_, people like Sam, haven't got the clarity of mind to know what they're doing is wrong. He lives and breathes to have you. You've become his world. You're like his password to having what he thinks is a perfect life."

I turn and move inside the house. I close the door and my eyes taking a deep breath as I hear my heart thumping away.

Unlike when Sam accused Edward—I was sure Edward wasn't wrong this time—I have a feeling he's bang on the money. I open my eyes running upstairs heading right to Sam's bedroom. I open the door and go in. I'm shocked about how many photos of me are all over his room. I swallow and open his wardrobe looking through it, but coming up empty. I do the same with all of the drawers he has, but don't really find anything.

I sigh taking a deep breath trying to think about where I would put something if I was hiding stuff.

"Laptop," I say aloud and run back down to the living room.

I get it and turn it on and look at the password box.

"Okay, Sam's laptop, let's see if I can figure this out." I type in _Sam's Laptop_, but it comes up as wrong. _Seth 2009_, again it comes up as wrong.

I can hear Edward words saying that he thinks I'm Sam's password word to life. "It's worth a try," I say.

I start to log in using my name differently. _Bellasman_, nope. _MygirlBella_, nope.

"Damn it, think Bella."

What has the stalker said, use that and then I remember the stalker told me he would own me forever.

_Ownbellaforever_, nope. _BSOwner4EVER_, I click on the okay and my eyes pop open when it says welcome.

Soon as the home page comes up it starts to do a slide show of me. The only thing wrong is many of the pictures have been taken without my knowledge.

I start to open files many of them are photos and videos of me. There are some of me at work at The Coffee Shoppe, the school and even in my apartment asleep. I see an audio file and click on it.

"_You really don't love him do you? Sending him out to me, means you can't love him much. You're so unworthy of him."_

My mouth falls open hearing the call my stalker made, I watch the recording scroll, as there seems to be a small space of silence.

"_Hey, what the hell are you doing on my property?" the voice belongs to Sam._

"_I am going to have some fun with lover boy now, bye," the evil sounding voice says and the recording ends._

I look at the date seeing that the file was made two days before that call took place.

"I'm going be sick," I say as my breathing starts to come out in long slow breaths.

I cover my mouth and start opening more files, and photoshopped pictures of Sam. One of them is of me and Sam, but it's not us, it's a wedding picture. Most of the files have numbers and links on them. There is so much here and I'm not sure what half of it means.

I move back from the laptop having seen enough. I call my dad leaving a message for him to come and get me immediately. I run up the stairs packing my bag as quick as I can.

As soon as my bags are packed I run back down the stairs and jump when someone knocks on the front door. I hear some children chuckling and I shake my head knowing it must be some kids starting trick or treating already.

I open the door seeing a girl standing there looking like Carrie from the film. She even has the prom dress on and is covered in blood.

"I'm sorry we're not doing the treating today, but you look great."

"Yes, but it's a shame he never got to see my prom dress."

I look at her like she's crazy and she pulls out a Taser, firing it at me. I feel my body shake as the electric shocks zap through my body. They stop and restart a few times and I can't control my body.

I look up at the girl seeing she's smiling at me. The last thing I see is her foot coming toward my head. I wake slowly and feel something dripping on my lip. I go to move my arms finding they're tied beside me. Again, I feel something wet run down my lip and I touch it with my tongue finding it's blood.

"You're awake."

I move my head up a little seeing the girl again.

"Who are you?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Were you leaving him?" she asks instead of answering my question. She points at my suitcases with a butcher's knife.

"Yes," I say knowing that in front of me now is _who_ they all call the Brunette Butcher.

"Why would you leave him? He's the best, sweetest man alive, AND YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" she yells the last part before hitting me across my face with the flat side of the big knife.

"He was all I had! He was my best friend, but I was never good enough for him as a girlfriend, only as a friend. I told him, warned him about Leah, but no – he had to go and marry her. I did enjoy telling him about all those guys she fucked the second he turned his back. I even put a little something extra special in his coffee." She starts to chuckle and I give her a 'what the hell' look.

"He was too sweet and loving to get violent with her for cheating. She needed her ass kicked, so I put some steroids into his coffee every day; it made him really short tempered. I loved watching him beat that slut. He, at long last dumped her ass, and gave me a try. I was so happy, happier than I have ever been before. Then YOU came along, and that's all I heard – all he talked about. He fixed your laptop and even programed it to fail so he could see you again. Then he dumped me knowing that you wouldn't give him a second chance, if he was with me. I was his best friend and he told me to fuck off because of YOU!"

I take a deep breath.

"He started following you around, but he was too busy watching you that he never saw me." She stops and laughs. "Did you know he paid that lowlife, homeless guy to attack you. He thought if he saved you, you would love him, and look how well that worked out."

I swallow having no doubt what she is telling me is the truth, how could I be so stupid.

"Then I heard him and saw him flirting with the stupid girl who bought your shitty truck. I heard him tell her how good your truck was. I was angry! I didn't mean to kill her." She looks at me pleadingly. "But in the end, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing her. So that's what I've been doing. I kill the girls who look like you who he has talked to, and gave my smile, too. The fact they all looked like you helped me enjoy it more as it felt like I was killing you over and over again."

She walks over to me pressing the knife point to my shoulder. "Did you know he was fucking Lauren behind your back, because you wouldn't give it up to him?"

I shake my head knowing my friend would never do that.

"She did; she liked him, and he gave her attention. He played on her weakness." She starts to laugh. "Truth be told, he fucked her one night when you said no, but she was too drunk to stop him. After that when he needed a fuck he went to her. She always said she hated it – hated what he was doing with her. Hated what it would do to you, but even with the tears in her eyes as he took her from behind, I could see she enjoyed it."

"Fuck you, that sounds like rape!" I yell not wanting to hear how that bastard hurt my friend.

She hits me hard on the face and then pulls my hair. "Don't talk about him like that you CUNT. Angela paid the price for speaking badly about my Sammy."

The girl stops and looks to the door, and I follow her sight, hearing Sam talking to some kids.

"Looks like the show's about to start."

The girl stands behind me with the knife at my throat. I hear Sam come in and shut the door.

"Baby?" he says.

"Yes, darling," the girl answers and Sam looks at me then to her.

"Emily, what the fuck have you done?"

"I told you that I would kill her if you didn't dump her ass."

He just looks at the girl I now know is called Emily. "Emily, let her go."

"No, you were warned. I killed all those girls – you know I meant what I said."

Sam pales. "Oh fuck, Emily, please tell me you're lying."

"I did it for you to show you what I am willing to do to have you as mine."

"I don't love you, Emily!" he yells.

"Well, she doesn't love you, even less so after I told her what you did with Lauren."

Sam's eyes go to mine and I can see the panic in them.

"She made me, baby, she blackmailed me."

I shake my head at him.

"Emily, let her go please, and I'll come home with you," he says moving slowly to her.

"I'm not raising your bastard child."

"I don't want him either," Sam says and it sounds like he speaking the truth about Seth.

"Just let her go and we can frame her for the killings," he says.

"We could?" Emily says sounding confused.

"Yes, of course we can. I could cut you a little and then we can say it was her and freak boy next door."

"I like that, but I still want to hurt her, can't I kill her anyway?" Emily asks like a small child.

"I'll let you hurt her a little, but you need to untie her first," Sam says.

"You can fuck her one last time for old times' sake, as long as she doesn't enjoy it. Oh, but you can't put your sperm in her, it's for me only."

I move my eyes to the corner trying to see Emily but she's too far behind me. I feel her untie me. As soon as I'm free I jump up pushing her away. She falls to the ground and Sam grabs me – I start hitting him.

"Baby, stop—we need to get out of here."

I start putting up a bigger fight as he picks me up and we stumble to the ground.

"You bitch," Emily yells jumping on top on me. Sam tackles her off me and to the ground. I start to move backward, sobbing when the fight stops and Sam rolls off of Emily with the knife in his chest.

"Sammy, Sammy," she says over and over again. I turn, get up, running to the front door. I only open it a little when Emily grabs my hair throwing me backward.

"You bitch ... he's dead and it's your fault," she says jumping on top of me. The hits come fast and hard.

"_Bello_," I hear and I'm fighting to keep my eyes open, and Emily is quickly pulled off of me.

"Bella, you okay?"

"She's the Brunette Butcher, and you were right—Sam is my stalker," I tell him as he tries to pick me up.

"Isn't this cozy?"

Edward puts me on my feet, and pushes me behind him as we face Emily, who has a gun pointed at us.

"Emily, don't do this," I say sobbing.

"You killed my mate – it's only fair I kill yours," she says.

"Emily, take it easy, you remember me?"

Emily tilts her head at Edward. "I spoke to you a few years ago when you were at the hospital after Sam cut your face."

Emily's hand goes to her face and my eyes go there, too. I can just see the faint lines of a scar beneath the blood covered her skin.

"It was my fault, I was standing too close," Emily says and Edward shakes his head.

"He dumped you in a hospital, Emily. He knew you had no one, but he never came to see you. Leah, your cousin did."

"No, she stole him from me."

Edward shakes his head again. "She loved you. She didn't know you liked him. She didn't even know you knew him until it was too late."

"You're lying."

"You deserved more than what he gave you, Emily."

"You love me?" she asks smiling at Edward.

"Emily, there's someone out there for you."

Her eyes fall on me. "Why do they all love you?" She asks turning the gun on me. Edward leaps forward, but before he gets there Emily turns the gun on herself and fires it.

I sink to the floor in shock as her body lies limp across from me.

"_Bello_. Hush, it's okay," Edward says hugging me close.

"Get your dirty hands off my girl!"

Edward and I both jump and turn seeing Sam standing there holding his side.

"She belongs to me. If I die she needs to die, too, so we can be together."

"I'm not yours, Sam," I say and he pulls the knife and leaps for me.

"Seattle PD, drop it," I hear Jasper, Emmett and my dad yell.

"No, she's mine," Sam says again.

Edward pulls me to him covering my face and ears as gun shots ring out.

It all goes quiet and I feel myself shake, as I'm lifted up.

"She's going into shock; we need to get her to the hospital now," I hear Edward say and my eyes go to him and he looks down at me.

"Stay with me, please?" he says in a whisper as my eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, you now know who the stalker was, and who the killer was. You know the how, the why and the way. Lot's of disturbing details were learned. Many of you suspected Sam from the beginning and we were glad that we at least made most of you either doubt that momentarily and or consider others instead. There is one more big chapter, that will bring resolution to the story and wrap things up nicely. See you all tomorrow, thanks for reading and please review.**

**GUEST REVIEW: From: Guest**

**:To me everything still points to Sam. However, something tells me you may just come out of left field with a character we haven't met yet. What if the killer is Emily? She would want Sam and be pissed because Bella is with him. That, in my mind, makes Sam the Stalker. Poor Edward is just caught in the middle.**

**Sam is definitely involved in something. Him saying Edward has pictures all over his house of Bella-how would he know that? And secondly Sam could have seen that when he planted the blood on Edward's shirt.**

**This Bella is getting on my nerves. Is she really that naive or just plain stupid. She isn't asking questions about any of the things that are right in front of her. I also hope as a teacher she would realize that Sam- dad or not- has no business having custody of that child.**

**Dear Guest Reviewer;**  
><strong>I love that you know us so well, and thank you for seeing between all the lines and knowing that we would do something like this in the end. We love writing stories for our readers to enjoy. We really hope we did the story justice. Give yourself a great big pat on the back for figuring us out. It's for the readers that we want to write, and we are so happy to see the passion in reviews telling us that people have really put thought into the story.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing, Nikky &amp; Kasi~<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**As always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters names, characteristics and a few different quotes from her books.**

**Huge love and thanks to the wonderful ladies who have kept us readable during this story: A Way With Words, ****LaPumukl, and Jess2002**.** The three of you do so much for us, we are in awe of you.**

**Major love and thanks to the wonderfully talented CaiteexxGraphics for yet another kick ass banner, that girl has some talent.**

**Happy Halloween, stay safe, play nice and we hope you get all the treats or tricks you desire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The beeping is irritating to me. I can tell the infuriating beep is getting gradually louder. As it increases in volume, I try to open my eyes. I finally get them open to squeeze them back closed; the lights are so blinding and bright. I wince when I open my eyes the second time and quickly close them again as I bring my hand up to my head.

"Baby girl," I hear my dad sob.

I open my eyes a little and I can just make him out. I see a shadow behind him.

"The lights must be hurting her eyes." The voice says that I know belongs to Edward. He closes the blinds because it seems to get easier to open my eyes. I blink a few times as I look at my dad and he comes into focus.

"I'll go and get my uncle."

I watch Edward walk away and I look at my dad again.

"Baby girl, talk to me, honey."

"Dad?" I say holding back the sob that wants to burst out. I've never felt so scared in my whole life, even with my father right here, all I can register is fear.

"She's not here baby, she can't hurt you," my father says reassuringly.

I nod knowing he's talking about Emily, but she's not the only one I'm worried about.

"Sam?" I say questioningly as my eyes scan the room.

"He's been dealt with."

I look back at my dad. "Is he here?"

My dad sighs. "I'll tell you everything after the doctor looks you over. But, I'm staying in here with you – Edward's here, too, and I have two cops sitting outside your room and one outside the door to this ward of the hospital."

The door opens and I see a tall man with blue eyes and blond hair come in. He smiles as he walks toward me with Edward right behind him.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," the doctor says softly.

"Bella," I say and he nods.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward's uncle. Do you mind if I look you over?"

I shake my head a little and wince finally feeling the pain.

"Okay, that's not a good sign. If your dad and Edward could step outside please?"

My dad looks at the doctor and huffs as he walks out with Edward.

Carlisle does a range of tests with me, and then gives me some good pain killers before calling a female nurse to help me shower. I'm pleased to see a nice soft set of brand new pajamas sitting on the bed for me. I make my way to them and feel the soft material of them. I take my time getting dressed before getting back into the bed with clean, soft sheets. The soft pajamas, clean, shower-fresh body and the comfort of the soft sheets make me feel better. I smile when my father walks back in.

"You're certainly looking a little better," he says sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened to Emily and Sam?"

My dad chuckles and pulls at his hair. "I got your call and was on my way here. I was coming to the hospital when Sally radioed that Angela was awake, needing to speak to me immediately." He stops talking and shakes his head.

"So I called Sam, and he said he was on his way home, and would sit with you until I got there. I swear, baby, I didn't know that he was the reason for your call to come to you."

I grab and hold my dad's hand, knowing now—looking back on it—I should've said more on my message to him.

"Angela told Jasper, Emmett and me that it was a woman that attacked her. She started to describe her attacker and things the attacker said. It was Jasper that picked up on things and put two and two together, realizing it was Emily. We left Angela with a cop inside her room and outside her door as we went to talk to Sam. On the way I told Jasper and Emmett about your call. Then Emmett said that Edward had told him that he thought Sam was the one calling everyone and stalking you. As Emmett listed off the reasons Edward gave him, they all started making sense. When we arrived and were approaching the door, we heard the gunshot. There was no way we were going to stand outside waiting to know if you were okay or not, so we burst inside the house with weapons drawn. I was really stunned to see Sam act the way he did, and hear the things he said. I'd never been happier than when Edward hid us shooting Sam down from your sight."

My dad stops talking and clears his throat.

"Emily is in the ICU. The bullet hit her spine, and it will be unlikely that she'll ever walk again, much less move her own arms. Sam was hit in the shoulder by me, and the knee by Jasper. He's in a normal ward, but he's getting moved to another hospital today. He is under arrest right now pending many charges."

I let out the breath I'd been holding, feeling relief sooth through me.

"It was really him, wasn't it? Sam – he was my stalker," I ask and my dad can only nod at me.

"We have people going through his laptop and work computers. They've been busy with it for hours already. So far we have proof he was able to transfer from where the calls were being made. We also know he was always a lot closer to you than we ever knew. He had completely bugged and had cameras all throughout your apartment. We can prove he's the one that tipped off the media about you knowing the victims because he recorded the calls, which is how we know he's the one who called Angela's parents and Jessica, too."

I close my eyes feeling this is all too much. "Emily told me all kinds of things, too. She said he paid for James to attack me; it was all a setup. Tell me that it's not all true?" I beg my father and I watch as a flash of anger comes across his face.

"I am going to kill the fucker. I'll check it out," my dad says and I take a deep breath.

"She said a lot of other things, but I don't want to have to talk about it more than once, not right now anyway. Could you call Jasper and Emmett to come over, so I can give my statement now?"

My dad sighs clearly unhappy about my wishes, but does what I ask.

Jasper and Emmett walk into my room a short time later. I take my time as I tell them everything I found before Emily arrived, and then I go through what she told me. I sob openly when I get to what Emily claimed Sam did to Lauren, and their faces all change a little.

"It's true isn't it; he raped her, didn't he?" I yell looking at them.

"Yes, he did. It's on one of the feeds that he saved from your apartment. It happened one night when you had a dinner party and Sam stayed over. All night he was getting closer to you, and you seemed annoyed. When you called it a night, he followed you. He was coming on strong and you pushed him away a little saying that it was your time of the month. He got upset with you and left your room. On the video, you said out loud, "see you tomorrow, Sam," like you thought he left completely.

"He went out to the living room and Lauren, who was still up, was watching TV. He sat with her watching the movie, while she was drinking. He wasn't drinking, but each time her glass started to empty, he'd top it off. Eventually, she fell asleep and he went back to your room and watched you sleep for a while. After like an hour or so he got up and walked into the living room again. Lauren was still asleep, but she must have been having an erotic dream. He ... he had sex with her while she was still sleeping – dreaming."

I start to sob for my friend, knowing not only did she pay the ultimate price, she paid it in spades.

"It seems he called her, too, saying if she didn't do what he asked, he would tell you, all about it. He sent her copies of the edited video to show her really enjoying the way he was doing things to her. He made several threats and blackmailed her. We have videos of him having sex with her on several occasions. Each time the way the videos are viewed, we believe it will be construed as rape; therefore, we are confident he will be charged for it."

I pull my legs up and sob harder. "This is all on me. I'm the one who became his friend. I'm the one who dated him. My friend was brutalized and it's my entire fault."

"No, Bella, this is all on him," my dad says making me aware that I was talking out loud.

I shake my head at him.

"Bella, I checked the fucker out and somehow he managed to delete his whole file. The only reason we know about Leah reporting him is because Jasper was the officer involved on the case." My dad hugs me to him. "It's not your fault, baby," he says in my ear over and over as he rocks me gently.

The next four days pass and I have pretty much just been sitting in my hospital bed crying. Every part of me wants to see Angela and Jessica, but I can't face them with the guilt I feel – it's just too much.

"_Bello_?" I look up at the door and see Edward standing there.

"Hi," I say with worry, wondering if he's still my friend.

"Always," he says and I tilt my head looking at him.

"You asked if I was still your friend, and I answered you with _always_. I will always be your friend and I will always be there for you."

I nod and let out a chuckle that borders on sounding like a sob.

He walks to me and sits down on the chair beside my bed.

"This is not your fault."

I shake my head, and he leans up clasping it in his hands. "Didn't Lauren and Jessica beg and tell you time and time again to date Sam?"

"Yeah, they even tried to set us up on blind dates. They thought he was made for loving me, and they felt he was sweet."

"What happened before and after your attack?"

"I wanted to go to the book store, but they were still getting their dresses for the winter ball for the college. They had been going on and on asking why I turned Sam down, when he asked me. Lauren said she wished she had a man like Sam, to pay attention to her, like he did me. I was getting tired of hearing it all, so I went by myself to the book store to get some peace and quiet. James attacked me before I got there. After that the girls seemed to like Sam even more, and he seemed to always be there just after I got a call from the stalker." I shake my head shocked that I didn't pick up on the fact it was him back then. I guess hindsight is much clearer now.

"So your dating him is essentially their fault, for pushing you two together. Which means in principle, all of this is their fault."

"What? No," I say and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"But they were trying to set you up with him. They bugged you until you had to leave to get the quiet you needed. Trying to get that peace is what led to you being attacked and rescued by Sam. They sang his praises and told you how great he was and lucky you were. So, if you're going to blame yourself, then you must also blame them."

I shake my head at him some more, not feeling like my friends would ever do this to me if they knew the truth.

"It will take time, sweetheart, and I really think you need to speak to someone. But first, go get your ass in that shower and get washed up."

I gasp at him.

"Hey, what can I say, it's time for some tough love, besides you're starting to be a tad stinky."

I just look at him with my mouth wide open in shock at what he just said.

"I will carry you in and dump you in the shower if you don't move."

I sigh, getting out of the bed and I slam the bathroom door behind me. I take a long relaxing shower, and the warm water cascading over my body does make me feel better. I wash my hair twice, and that alone makes me feel more human. I scrub and shave and stay in the shower for what seems like half an hour. I went in the bathroom in such a fit of fury that I forgot to grab a change of clothes. I wrap myself in a towel and wrap a second one around my head. When I come out, I see the room is empty and there are clothes on my bed. Along with the clean clothes is a note from Edward saying he'll be back in five, whether I'm dressed or not.

I'm rather in a bit of shock, when precisely five minutes later, he walks back into my room. I was just pulling the clean sweater over my head, so he gets a good look at the lacy cups of the bra I put on. I'm still barefoot, so I make a big production of putting on my socks and slipping my feet into my Chucks.

"Okay, now that you're finally dressed, let's go," Edward says holding out his hand for me.

I don't ask, I just take his hand and he leads me out of my room. We walk down a hall and into another room. I sob a little seeing Angela sitting up on the bed. She opens her arms as she begins crying and I run to her and fall into them.

"Where have you been BB?" she asks as she hugs me close to her chest.

"I'm sorry," is all I can say and she sighs shaking her head.

"This is not on you, honey."

"It is," I say.

She sighs again and smacks my ass.

"Hey?"

"Bella, I love you, and it never crossed my mind that Sam was your stalker. Besides, you remember Mathew? You remember his ex, punching you in the mouth when she thought you were me? I mean you never blamed me for that, why would I blame Emily or Sam's crazy on you?"

"That's a little different than someone trying to kill you."

"It really isn't, BB, this is not on you, it's on Sam and Emily."

Angela and I spend the next two hours just talking on her bed as we hug or hold hands.

"How are things with Edward?"

I shrug a little. "He said I was stinky earlier and made me shower."

I hear her chuckle. "Remind me to thank him."

I glare at her and she shrugs.

"Your dad said you've been feeling down, not eating, not doing much of anything, but crying. I'm going to need you, BB, you're my best friend."

I let out a long sigh. "Edward thinks I need to talk to someone."

"He's right, you do, and I said that to you after your first attack. I should've made you go and told Sam to kiss my ass when he said he was helping you deal with it."

I ignore what she said about Sam, and instead ask her about Edward. "So, you like him now?"

"Edward?"

I nod looking at her.

"He saved my best friend's life. He got her into my room, when she was avoiding me. He looks at her like she hangs his moon – yet, he's not forcing her to date him. I still find him odd, and even more so, when he can rattle off the kind of person I am. I mean, he knows me so well, and besides you he knows me best. Oh, I cut my hair and he was the only one who noticed. Aside from his very well in tuned, photographic memory and his oddness about having things change, he's really okay."

I chuckle and nod. "I like him, but I'm not ready for a relationship. I do know if ... when I am ... I hope it's with him."

Angela smiles at me and there's a knock on her door.

"Come in," Angela calls out.

"Dinner for two?" Edward says carrying in two trays.

Edward hands mine to me, as he sets Angela's on her lap. I take the lid off my plate and see there is a full roast beef dinner, with all my favorite trimmings. It smells wonderful and my mouth waters.

I look up with a smile. "Where's yours?" I ask and he winks at me.

"It's downstairs in the cafeteria. I should get back down there. Charlie's telling me all about fishing."

"I'm sorry," I say as Angela chuckles. Both us girls are more than aware of my father's love for fishing, and how he doesn't understand when people don't know about it or enjoy it.

"It's really quite interesting, and where some of his facts are wrong, I kind of like his theories as to why his ideas are right and better," Edward says. He gives Angela and me a wave as he walks out the room. As the door closes, both of us turn to face each other and burst out laughing.

"He can withstand Charlie's fishing talks, my dad's Bible talks, and my mom's cooking—he's a keeper," Angela says.

I chuckle shaking my head at her. Apparently, Mrs. Weber has been bringing the guys food every evening, and Reverend Weber has been leading them all in prayer nightly as well.

At the end of the day, Edward and my dad walk me back to my room. My dad steps out to call the station, leaving Edward and I alone for a bit.

"Thank you," I say having enjoyed my day with Angela.

"No problem, Bella, just remember Rome was not built in a day." He gives me a wink before walking out of the room.

**Two years later.**

"So?" I ask showing Edward my Halloween costume.

"You look very beautiful, Jane Austen," he says with a grin looking me up and down.

I smile at him walking into his open arms. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but William Shakespeare is my second biggest crush," I say loving that he dressed up as him.

"Who's your first?" he asks kissing my neck softly.

"Strangely enough, he's a writer, too; my favorite writer as a matter of fact."

"What's his name?" Edward growls before starting to suck on my neck.

"His name," I say on a moan.

"Yes, I need to scope out my competition," Edward says with a chuckle.

"His name is Edward Masen."

I watch as he grins even more. "Marry me?"

I look up at him and he covers my mouth. He pulls me to the ledge of the fireplace and sits me down. He kneels before me and I watch him reach into his pocket bringing out a small box.

"I fell hard for you when my eyes first took you in. I was always too nervous to talk to you, but would find myself watching you. Just sitting back and taking in your beauty, only made me fall for you harder. When you started to see me and speak to me, my falling for you evolved. I started to realize that I was falling in love with you. Never in my dreams did I imagine that you'd ever be mine. When you took me as your own, and showed me a love so true and pure, I could only compare it to the fictional love I always wrote about. I want you in my life for now, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, and forever. You're my infinity and I can only love you more as each day goes by. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, become my wife and share forever with me?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes, the joy and happiness choking me from being able to speak just yet.

These last two years have been hard on us all. I had gotten out of the hospital a few days after my long talk with Angela. As the apartment I shared with Angela was out of use, I was worried I would be homeless. My father did ask me to come home, but I knew if I did, I would only hide in his house and never leave. I needed Angela and Edward to push me to do the things I always did.

Edward had nervously asked me to move in with him. I was going to turn him down saying his house was just too close to Sam's, but he interrupted me saying he had already put that house on the market. He had already rented a house that had another two bed rooms, one I could move into if I wanted, and one for a guest room. After much thought I took him up on his offer, and my father who took a month's leave off work and I moved in with him.

I had only just moved in when Angela left the hospital and moved back into Ben's. I had started my therapy, and things were going well there. After a month, my father went home and I went back to work all in the first week of December. Things were still hard and I ended up having to get a court order to stop the media from camping outside of the Sunflower School. It was granted and slowly life moved on and settled down for me.

It was just after the end of the year that Jessica told us Mike's uncle had offered him a job in a private family-run boarding school in London. Mike's uncle also offered her a job there, too, as Mike wouldn't accept without her. I was sad that my friend was leaving, but I knew for her it was best. After everything she had been through, she needed and wanted a fresh start. She left promising to keep in contact, which she did, but not as frequently as any of us would like.

That was shortly followed by my dad telling me he was also moving – only this time he was moving closer to me. He told me through his tears that he almost lost me and for him being four hours away was just too much. I was happy with this because I wanted him closer, just like he needed to be closer to me.

From then the months passed and I was getting closer to Edward. I found through my therapy a way to understand that it wasn't my fault. Angela and I were building a new friendship, and added our new friends, Rose, Alice, Tanya and Vicky to the mix. The only sad factor was Jessica's letters and emails were still not as often as we wished.

Summer of last year we we're told that Emily was mentally unfit to stand trial. She is currently in a state mental hospital, where she'll stay until she can stand trial or die. Sam's case started in the fall. Through it all Edward was my strength, and I found my fondness of him change to more. It was during that time I realized I, too, was in love with him as he was with me.

Sam, in the end, was found guilty of rape, aggravated assault, attempted murder, stalking, and a few other small charges. He got a total of twenty years with a minimum of fifteen years. His rights to Seth were removed. Rose was given guardianship of Seth, and a week later she and Emmett who had been dating for almost a year chose to get married in a civil ceremony. It was Christmas of last year when Edward and I moved from friendship to lovers.

"_Damn mind's not working right," Edward says sitting on the couch next to me. I look over to him see that he still looks strung out._

"_What's wrong, Edward?" I ask and he takes off his glasses and places them, his pad of paper and pen down._

"_I'm just trying to get this kissing scene right." _

_I look at him to say he should keep talking._

"_It's just when I write it out, it doesn't look as good on paper as it does in my head," he sighs._

_I nod at him. "Okay, would it help you to play it out?" I ask biting my lip. _

_He looks at me and nods._

"_Well then, Mr. Masen, set the scene for me," I say sounding almost coy._

"_Okay, um, Deacon is a teacher, and has found himself in love with his student. He's been trying to stay away from her, but he's entrancingly drawn to her. There's something about Rachel that doesn't fit in as just a high school student to him. Rachel is in the witness protection program and is really nineteen, but has missed her last year of school due to being hidden away by the police. She is shy, scared and alone in the world. She doesn't think the same way as the other people in her class. She's seen and been through too much. They're alone in the class, and he's trying to help her with her schoolwork. Rachel is visibly upset and it's making his heart hurt to see the tears she's fighting to not let out. His hand brushes her face and he tells her that he will be there if she needs to talk. She drops her head down and he tilts it back up making her look at him. Their eyes lock ..." _

_I feel my heart thump hard inside my chest as Edward just looks in my eyes. They're drawing me in closer to him._

"_He moves a little closer and she can feel his breath on her lips," Edward says and I can and do feel his breath tingling against my lips._

"_Kiss me," I say and I watch as Edward's Adam apple wobbles. I edge a little forward and press my lips to his soft mouth. It's only a soft peck, but it quickly leads to another and another. Soon, I'm flat on my back with Edward on top of me._

_He pulls back looking worried and I nod at him with a smile._

"_Okay, that will work," he says and I know he's worried I'll reject him again._

"_I love you," I say and Edward looks at me and I see the hope in his bright green eyes but he stays silent. "I, Bella, love you, Edward," I say before pulling him back to my lips._

"_I love you, Bella," he says between kisses._

"_Make me yours, Edward, we have waited long enough." _

_Edward stands and quickly picks me up off the couch. He puts me on the thick soft rug in front of the fireplace. He moves beside me and we kiss and touch each other, basking in the warmth from the fire burning just feet away. Slowly, through all our kissing he removes my clothes and I remove his. _

_Edward kisses my body and leaves no area untouched by his lips. His tongue lashes against my most sensitive places making words fall from my mouth sounding like a foreign language. The soft way he strokes my skin, as he whispers words of love and devotion cause my body to shiver in desire. The way his body reacts with mine makes us both breathless before we do anything exerting. _

_When we finally come together everything in the universe for me falls into place. With pants and shared breaths we say nothing, yet say more than we have ever said before. The bond I felt at that moment was stronger than any bond I can ever imagine feeling in my life. As Edward brought me over the edge of an earth shattering climax, I could only think of just how right everything finally felt._

That night is still one of the best of my life. I knew right from the second we joined together that he was my forever. If I wasn't with Edward, then there would never be anyone else. He is my sun, moon and all of the air between. Edward is the other half that makes me whole and without him I'll never be complete.

My dad and Angela took the news of us as a couple well, and Alice just gave us a grin saying she was happy. Edward often asks me to help work out a scene when he writes, my favorite are still the sex scenes. Boy does Edward have a good imagination.

This year has been quiet and so much better, mainly because I was with Edward, and Angela is happily talking over wedding plans with Ben. We know through her parents that Jessica had a baby girl with Mike, and they named her Lauren Isabella Angela Newton. She may have lost contact with us, but we know she still has us in her heart.

"Well?" Edward says softly, pulling me from the remembrance of our life together so far.

"Yes, millions of times _yes_. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You are my world—my life, my love, my desire ... you're my everything," I say and he pushes the ring on my finger kissing me hard.

"Do we have to go to _DSP_'s party?" he asks.

"Yes, we do," I chuckle.

It took me almost a year to figure out what _DSP_ meant. It turns out that no one besides Alice and Edward knew the meaning, which meant figuring it out was not easy.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Tanya, Ben, Vicky and I had a lot of fun coming up with possible meanings for the letters. One day Alice was being real bossy and I was on the phone complaining to Edward about it. I was telling Edward how Alice was being a drill sergeant, pixie-sized dictator. He chuckled and I thought no more on it and went back to work. Later that day she was bossing me around and I mutter out, "yes, _Drill Sergeant Pixie_," and when it played out in my head I thought _DSP_. Thinking I finally figured it out – I yelled it loudly across the hall. She was not too happy, and I knew by the look on her face it was the right nickname. She was even more upset, because the others heard me and since then we all call her _DSP_.

We arrive at Alice's party, and Jasper let us in. Jasper is dressed as a solider from the eighteen hundreds.

"Bella," Seth yells running into my open arms once we're fully inside. I still love this kid and Rose and Emmett made me his Godmother after they adopted him.

"Come and see Aunty Alice," he says pulling my arm. I walk over and look at Alice up and down laughing. There she stands in her Army Drill Sergeant outfit.

"What's that?" she asks in a shriek pointing at my hand.

"A hand?" I say questionably

"What's attached to your hand?"

"My fingers," I say slowly because she is fun to screw with.

"And on the fingers?"

"Fingernails," I deadpan, enjoying her annoyance.

"Fine, left hand, third finger, above the damn knuckle, and it's all sparkling and looks like a serious commitment—now tell me," she almost growls.

"Oh, that ... it's a ring."

"What kind of ring," she says gritting her teeth, and I'm really surprised she didn't start yelling.

"Engagement ..."

As soon as the word is out my mouth, she is yelling and dancing around like a crazy lady.

"What?" Angela asks running over.

"SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!"

I cover my mouth to hide my laughter as Angela starts to join in on the yelling and dancing around.

"Girls!" My dad yells, after letting out a loud whistle. I look him up and down, smiling because he's dressed as the grim reaper.

"She's getting married," Alice says waving her hand at me.

I start to feel a little worried. I know that I should have told my father first.

"Yes, I know, Edward asked me for my blessing days ago. I thought you were doing tomorrow after dinner?" my dad asks Edward, who followed him over to us.

"I just couldn't wait," Edward says with a sheepish smile.

I show off my engagement ring for the next hour before Edward claims me back and I spend the rest of the night in his arms.

When we get home he grins at me. "I need to see this scene played out, and it requires me tying you up, are you game?"

I smile trusting him with every breath I take. "I'm game, and it sounds fun," I say.

He grins at me walks me backwards to our bedroom.

I really can't wait to play this game with him because I know I'm secure with him, because he loves me the way I love him, and he will always keep me protected from harm.

**Emily POV**

I watch the leaves drop from the trees outside the window. The branches slowly sway as the leaf I'm watching makes its way down landing on top of the pile that fell before it. Since they keep putting me in front of this window I have little else to do but watch the leaves fall. I know soon there will be none left to fall and the green grass that carpets the ground around the tree will turn to white as the snow covers it.

It's been almost two years since they brought me here. They say I'm crazy – that I've lost my mind, but I know it is a lie. Me being here, is all her doing – they're all under her spell. He is, too; he still thinks he loves her. I know this because he's left me alone here and hasn't come to see me. The hurt of his rejection of me for her seems to linger, and there, it doesn't ever seem to go away. I still love him, even if he's with that stupid, slutty girl. I've heard him call her so many names, and he knows she's a whore, but he still follows her around like a puppy. I know she has cast her spell on him, making him believe he loves her. It will be down to me to save him from her, and I will, as soon as I can get out of here.

"Emily?" the nurse says bending down to me. I move my eyes looking at him, he has a nice face. He looks soft and I watch as he smiles at me and I return it.

"My name is Bella," I say as my hair falls covering my face.

"Okay then, Bella, I have your lunch and medication," he says brushing my hair behind my ear.

I move my eyes up and down, it is the only way I can really move any part of my body. She has them convinced to give me the drugs that don't allow me to move at all, I know it is her behind it all. He places the pills in my mouth and holds the cup to my mouth so that I can drink. I have to take them or they'll let them melt in my mouth and that is yucky.

"That's a good girl, now are you okay for me to feed you?"

"Please," I say again and he chuckles grinning at me.

I smile knowing I may have just found my route out of here.

**Bella POV**

It was hard to come here to the hospital, but I wanted, needed to be there for Rose. Rose has been classified as Emily's next of kin, even being a second cousin Rose is the last remaining relative alive. When it comes to Emily's major medical decisions they look at Rose to make the choices.

The doctor says she is catatonic, it was hard to believe but she's just been in her room, lying in bed. She has nothing but a blank white wall to stare at every day. For the longest time she was smiling at the nurses and doctors when they spoke to her, and was able to swallow liquids and soft foods, but not any longer.

Since arriving at the hospital, she's not been able to do more than move her eyes, open her mouth and make small facial movements. She has not spoken a word since she shot herself. They say sometimes her eyes have gotten animated, like she is having a lifelike fantasy, but she cannot move at all.

The reason for Rose being called today is feeding has become something they are no longer able to do. She's no longer able to assist in chewing or swallowing, so she now has a feeding tube. The doctors are giving her no more than a month, because her organs are all shutting down. I hold Rose's other hand as she signs for them to keep her cousin as comfortable as they can, for however long she is able to live. Rose also signs the DNR before we go.

There is a part of me that's sad about Emily suffering a slow death, but there's the other side that's happy. Sam was killed just a little over a month ago, while in prison. He apparently was stabbed in a riot, and died before the guards could get to him. Once Emily passes on, I will truly feel free, knowing for sure neither of them can hurt my friends or family again.

Rose and I walk out of the hospital and let out a sigh of relief, it's a rather gloomy place to be. Rose walks straight to Emmett's arms and I walk to Edward's. After hugging me close, Edward reaches down and places his hand over my small bump. Ever since we found out we were pregnant, his hand resides there most of the time we're together.

Halloween has always been a screwed up day for me, between the attack, stalking, attempted murder and facing my stalker in court. But this past Halloween has turned out to be great for me in many ways. I got engaged and the night of our engagement, last Halloween, is when I became pregnant with our first child. Going forward, I know only the happy memories of Halloween matter.

***~THE END~***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of the story as a whole? We normally always do a one-shot for Halloween, and we did write a different story for this Halloween, but when Jess got her hands on it, she said it wasn't up to par for us for a Halloween story. So in a span of about ten days Nikky and I worked and got this together. Thankfully we have a wonderful group of ladies who read for us, because kicking out over 40,000 word count in that short of a time, meant it needed their keen eyes to catch our flubs.  
><strong>

**The story we had slated to be the Halloween story will start posting very soon. The chapters will not be HUGE, but it will be a good read, or so we hope. So watch for Concealed Defense, the first chapter will be up sometime this week. We also have a wonderful Christmas story planned for you all, and we are already working on the story that will be our first story of the new year as well.**

**One thing that we are doing is we are revamping a few of our stories and changing them up here and there and making them into original fiction stories. Our plan is to self publish, our first story we are tackling will be, Show Me Yours, and I'll Show You Mine. We will not be pulling the fan-fiction version, because we plan to change enough story line, characters, characteristics for it to stand alone. It will be the same story, essentially, however it will be so much more in the end. We will keep you informed as we go on with this process, thank you for all of your kindness and support. Nikky & Kasi~**


End file.
